Tennis Angel
by kuriko-chan
Summary: What would happen if Sakuno, was not the quiet and shy girl,but a calm,confident in herself and friendly girl?- Sakunocentric. I'm not sure who's going to be paired with her, i think i let the readers decide, so coment who you want her to end up with and i'll somewhat make her end up with him. It's my first story, so please tell me if i wrote something wrong, rated k just in case
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_Hello, I'm Ryusaki Sakuno,I have brown and long hair (that is always tied in some kind of braid, collecting all or only some of my hair to prevent it to cover my eyes), and big brown-reddish eyes, I also have a petite body but I'm quite strong, and white smooth skin, I have lived in England with my aunt since I was 7, because of my parents been professional tennis players they have to travel quite often and it was troublesome for them to be with me in Japan, because they have to take turns to see who stay in japan looking over me, and who was the one going to go to the tournaments. So I decided to live with my aunt and my parents let me._

_Since I was little I have liked a lot playing tennis, and after practicing a lot, I became quite good at it, I have a lot of movements that I invented, and my favorite way of playing tennis is when I'm listening music, I put on earphones and that's it, I'm in my own world, playing tennis while concentrating in it and nothing more, the music help me do it, It's not that I can't do it without it, it's just that I prefer it that way. My friends call me "Tennis Angel" because when I play I do it with fluent moves, sometimes I do it dancing and it seems like I'm flying through the tennis court, and because I have a form of play that it seems like I have angel wings, but I don't do it all the time, just sometimes because it's the way of doing the movements, it's not my fault that it make an effect of wings. I also like a lot playing the violin, singing, cooking and drawing, my aunt says that she's proud of me, and that she doesn't mind if I live with her forever. She has said it since I was nine and I liked it when she says it, so I worked hard to continue making her feel proud of me. _

_But now that I'm 12 years old, my parents have decided that it was good for me to live in Japan again, and since I like japan I didn't complain. But I'm going to miss my aunt and cousins a lot._

_She and my cousins made me promise that I was going to call her every time I can, and I since I was in sentimental mode I agreed._

Passengers traveling to japan please addressing on the door 5, repeat, passengers traveling to japan please addressing on the door 5- said the loudspeakers.

_Well, today it's the start of my new life in Japan, let's see what brings me the life – though Sakuno. And in a whisper she said- Goodbye England- while looking out the airport's windows. _


	2. My arrival to Japan

**Me: hello minna-san! Kuriko-chan here **

**I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story, I'll do my best to try and updated every 2 or 3 days, but I can't promise anything because I'm in exam season and because in my school leave a lot of homework, for now, I'll update the first chapter, and I'll try update the 2 in Tuesday.**

**I do NOT own Prince of tennis. **

**Me: Truth, Sumire-chan?**

**Sumire: Hora! Don't call me like that, call me sumire- sensei**

**Me: hai, hai now on with the story**

"_Thought, reading"_

Speak or narrate

My arrival to japan

ON THE PLANE:

"_I'm going to miss my aunt a lot, but I'm going to be living with my obaa-chan yey! She'll wait for me in the airport, and then we are going to the apartment where she live"-though Sakuno_

IN THE AIRPORT:

After looking for her obaa-chan for around half an hour, she was desperate.

Mou, where's my obaa-chan? - Sakuno said-I'm going to call her.

When Sakuno opened her phone, she saw that she had a message. It says:

"_Gomen, Sakuno, I can't pick you up, I have to fix some things, but the address of the building is #****** in the street ****, it has reddish-brown façade, and its name is "Tokyo departaments"._

_Obaa-chan."_

After reading the message, Sakuno picked up her things and began to walk out the airport.

But after walking some streets was lost, Sakuno began to panic and began to walk faster and faster without seeing where she was going until she bumped into someone and fell backwards.

Itaai-Sakuno said, when she look up she saw a tall teenager with orange hair and a beautiful smile. She stood up and bowed saying repeatedly- gomen,gomen,gomen, I wasn't seen where I was going.

Don't worry pretty girl- said the teenager- My name is Sengoku Kiyozumi, what's your name?

Ryuzaki Sakuno-she said

Ryuzaki? You're the granddaughter that Sumire-sensei have been talking about?-said Sengoku

How do you know my grandmother? Ahh yes that's me, I was looking for the department where she lives but finished completely lost-said sakuno

I can take you there if you want; I'm here neighbor-said Sengoku.

Really? Thank you very much-said sakuno

While walking Sengoku and Sakuno talked a lot, Sakuno learned that he was from the yamabuki gakuen, he played tennis, and for the way he talked she deduced that he was a complete playboy.

When they arrived to the building, Sengoku showed her the garden, where her department was, where his department was, and when they were at her door he said:

Then see you later Sakuno-chan, I can call you Sakuno-chan right?- he said while doing puppy-dog eyes. Sakuno sweat dropped and while thinking:_ he insists a lot- _she said-of course Sengoku-san.

And the she entered to the department, while Sengoku was still standing there with stars in his eyes, and in his own world thinking:_ sakuno-chan is so cute, adorable, cute, cute…, while imagining sakuno with a cute party dress like those who wear the little girls with a big pink bow in her head and hugging a big teddy bear. CUTE!_

When Sakuno entered, she saw her obaa-chan sitting in the couch of the living room, she ran toward her and gave her a big bear hug, Sumire replied the hug, and then said to sakuno:

I missed you a lot Sakuno, gomen for not picking you up, but I had to do some things for the tennis club- said Sumire

Don't worry, obaa-chan, Sengoku-san your neighbor helped me when I bumped into him while looking for the departments-said Sakuno

You missed?- asked Sumire with concern in her voice while Sakuno replied with a sheepishly smile- you never change- said Sumire while sighing.

I'm going to show you the department, then you had to take a bath, and then we can take dinner, okay?-said Sumire and Sakuno nodded.

The two stood up and began to walk-okay like you can see this is the living room, which is beside the front door, if you follow the corridor of the door then you arrive to the kitchen, in that corridor are two door the first one it's the studio, and the second door it's a bathroom-said Sumire while walking-then as you can see there are stairs in the right corner of the living room, that separates the corridor and the living room, the if you go up to the second floor there Is a large corridor that end is a mini living room and then a big balcony, in each side of the corridor are two doors, in the left side, the first door is your room, the second door it's a mini library , these two rooms have garden view which is at the center of the building, in the right side, in the first door is my room, and the second door it's a music hall, a by the way, your room and my room have its own bathroom, I think that's all-said sumire while sitting on one of the couches of the mini living room

Obaa-chan, the departments don't have a separate garden?-said sakuno while thinking that it was strange that all the building just have one garden, because the garden that Sengoku showed her, was not so big and it was indoors, what she didn't know was that that garden was just one of the many mini flower gardens that the building has.

No, Sakuno, the main garden its huge, so it's enough for everyone-Said Sumire

But, the garden that Sengoku-san showed me on the way over here was small-Sakuno said confused

That was one of the many flower gardens that are on the building-Sumire said.

Ahhh! Okay obaa-chan, then I'm going to unpack now-said Sakuno

Okay, but first take a bath, I'll call you when the dinner is ready ok?-asked Sumire

Hai! Obaa-chan-Sakuno said while smiling the most beautiful and adorable smile that you ever saw. Then she turned around and entered into her room.

When sakuno entered to her room she though that it was beautiful, the walls was light purple, and the carpet was beige, in the right corner of the room was a full size bed, with a yellow quilt with little pink flowers, beside it was a with nightstand, on it was a beautiful lamp that looked like two upside down tulips, next to it was a beautiful and colorful photo frame, and in the middle of the nightstand was a telephone that looked like an open mouth and the tongue was the auricular, also in the tongue was the number buttons, in the left side of the bed, was a glass desk, with material already there, in front of the bed was a white boudoir, with a small pink seat. In the left side was the window seats, you know those window that are submerged in the wall and have a couch with that form under it, beside the door was a pink full-length mirror, oh and in the right wall situated a little below the bed were a white doors that lead to the closet, when she opened then, she saw that it was a walk in closet, the walls were light pink and the carpet was cherry red, the walk in closet was a little corridor that have place to hang clothes and to put the folded, in the end of the corridor was a door that led to the bathroom.

Sakuno, entered to the bathroom and took a bath, when she have finished she pulled on a blue strapless blouse and some shorts, then some sneakers, and let her hair down, then she began to unpack here things. Just when she has finished her obaa-san called her.

Sakuno went down the stairs and then into the dining room that was just beside the kitchen and was practically in the kitchen. The two of the began to eat and when they were done Sumire washed the dishes and Sakuno dried them, then the two of them went to the living room and Sumire said to Sakuno:

Sakuno, I have ready your papers to transfer to Seigaku-she said while looking how Sakuno frowned.

But obaa-chan, I want to go and check all the schools first, and then decide in which school I want to be in-Said sakuno while pouting.

Sumire stood up and went to the cabinet where the T.V was and pulled out some papers, then she went bag to Sakuno and hangs them to her- I knew you were going to say something like that, so I made a list of the schools that have a great tennis club, that is what's on the first paper, on the other papers are the permissions of the schools that let you play with the boys tennis club as long as you are at the same level as them, before you ask, I asked permissions to put you on the boys tennis club because the girl are not as strong as you are. The schools that let you be in the boy's tennis club are: Hyotei, Shitenjouji, Yamabuki, Rikkaidai and Seigaku of course-Said Sumire while rubbing her temple.- aahh, in the first paper also is the date when you have to go to visit the schools, just do it fast because the school start in 3 wee, okay Sakuno?

Hai, obaa-chan, thank you very much!- Said Sakuno while hugging her grandma- then I'll be going to my room, good night.

Hai, good night to you too Sakuno-Sumire said.

IN SAKUNO'S ROOM:

She was in her bed already in her pajamas, and reading the papers.

Okay, so the first school I have to visit is…. Let's see-checking the papers- ahh! Here it is, the school's name is Hyotei, okay then tomorrow I have to be there at 10:00 o'clock in the morning.- "_wait, but it's summer vacation how do I'll check the tennis regulars, if there's no school"-oh, this also said that all the tennis regulars have practice in the morning so that their tennis won't demote, okay that answered my question-said Sakuno._

Then she put the papers on the nightstand and turned the lights off, and then she got into bed and went to sleep while thinking how good the japan tennis players could be.

Well I hope you liked it, it's the end for now, the next chapter it's going to be about the visit to Hyotei.

Obaa-chan: grandmother

Hai- yes

Gomen-sorry

Now thanks to all of you who have reviewed:

**Baygirl123:** thanks, I'm in it, I think the story's going to have 10 or 12 chapters maybe a little more or a slightly less.

**Girl-luvs-manga:** thank you so much, I wasn't thinking of making this a Ryosaku unless a lot of people asked me to, but I suppose I can do one of those who you said, but first I have to wait for more suggestions of the pairing then I'll make it, to be honest I also don't know who will be with her at the end, I just write it in the moment I think it. So it's going to be a surprise until a lot of people have decided for the same couple.

**Seta souji:** thanks, Seta Souji-san! I was thinking of that too, that's why I make her move to japan, so she could interact with all the tennis players and not only seigaku's, the problem is that I write it while I'm thinking it, that's why I asked what pairing the readers would want, I have a lot of pairings that could be perfect but I can't decide which should I use, and I don't want it to be a Ryosaku because there's a lot of them already, and so, better ask the readers who you want her to be with, to change a little of all the ryosaku, ohh! And I'll be supporting your new story "gender roulette", it's quite interesting and I want to know what's going to happen to sakuno. Ja ne!

**Jaz-147:** thanks, I'll try to do it.

**Mistress hydrangea:** thanks a lot for the compliments, I'll try to make a hint of a lot of pairings and the readers can vote who want her to end with, you can do it too, if you have a special pairing in mind, I hope you will keep following my story, official number one fan-san.

**Me: see you pretty soon! Now Sumire-chan can you also say goodbye?**

**Sumire: HORA! What have I tell you about calling me like that, I'll be going now I don't want to be with you again**

**Sumire walk out of the room**

**Me: come on, sumire-chan it's because I like you that I call you like that**

**Sumire:*shouting* shut up, it doesn't matter to me, don't call me that**

**Me: okay, okay, let's wait some time so that sumire-chan can cold down herself, meanwhile I'll call Atobe-san to say goodbye to everyone**

**Atobe walk in the room**

**Atobe: ore-sama wants to say goodbye to all the commoners that are reading this**

**Me: hey! Don't be rude to my readers**

**Atobe: I can say whatever I want, right kabaji?**

**kabaji pop out of nowhere like a mushroom**

**Kabaji: usu**

**Me: aaaahhhhh! Kabaji you scared me, where do you come from?**

**Kabaji point to the door**

**Me: okay Kabaji since Atobe is been mean, can you please say goodbye to everyone?**

**Kabaji: usu**

**Kabaji:….goodbye…..**

**Me:0o0'', ejejeje! See you later!**


	3. Hyotei

**Me: hello! I just want to say that the next chapter is probably being up in Friday or Saturday. Now, Jirou can you please say the disclaimers?**

**Jirou: zzzzzzzzzz**

**Me: hey, Jirou !**

**Yuushi appears behind me**

**Yuushi: he's not going to wake up**

**Me:waaaaaa! Why all the hyotei regulars like to scare me?**

**Yuushi: because you're very easy to get scared**

**Me: u.u, okay, please yuushi, since you are already here, can you say the author's royalties?**

**Yuushi: of course. Kuriko-chan do not own prince of tennis, she barely own this fic and it's just because she have nothing better to do.**

**I walk to the corner and began to sob:**

**Me: why all the hyotei regulars are so mean?**

**Yuushi: because it's funny, now on with the story**

**Me: hey! That's my line**

"_Thought, reading"_

Speak or narrate

HYOTEI

Beep, beep,beep

Mnhhmn, eh?- sakuno looked to the alarm and saw that it was 7:o'clock- oh, I need to change now

Sakuno slipped out of the bed and went to her closet, took a pink towel, and took a bath, then when she was out of the bathroom, she put on a yellow strapless blouse that was tight on the top, and just below the breast have thin pink bow with a little ribbon and the rest was loose, then a denim shorts and a sandals that have light pink bow that went tied like a ballet shoe's does. Then she grabbed her purple tennis bag, put in it her purple and pink racquet, 3 balls, some sport clothes and a sneakers, then she tied her hair in a Greek braid that ended in a ponytail, took her IPod, the papers that she needed to go to the visit to hyotei and went down to the dining room.

When she arrived to the kitchen, she saw that her grandma was still sleaping then she yawned and while going to the fridge she thought: "_why the visit has to be in a Sunday morning? I wanted to sleep, I just arrived yesterday and I'm sleepy"_ when she arrived to the fridge she took out a egg and some bacon, then she cooked them, after that she made herself a Choco Milk and eat her breakfast, when she finished, it was already 8:30, she stood up and headed to the door, just when she opened it, her grandma appeared from the stairs. Then Sakuno said:

I'm going now grandma, I have to find the way to Hyotei- Sakuno said while yawning again

Okay, just be careful ok?- said Sumire while thinking who a klutz her granddaughter could be sometimes

Yes, now bye- and she was off

When Sakuno was out of the building she put on her earphones and began to listen to random music that was in her IPod, while following the instructions that was on the papers of hyotei of how to get there, she followed all, then she took the train checking twice that it was the correct one, because she knew that she can be a klutz sometimes and she didn't want to miss the visit, when she was off the train she followed again the instructions and arrived to hyotei.

Sakuno's pov:

I removed my earphones and looked up and what I see impressed me. Hyotei was a huge school that seemed elegant and just for rich people just like the paper said.

"_wow, its HUGE, I hope I don't get lost in here, okay now what time is it?"- _I looked in my phone and it says that it was 9: 45-_ okay I still have time, let's find the way to the principal's office"- and then I entered into the school._

After struggling for 10 minutes I finally found the principal's office, the principal explained the rules and the way the school its held the he called for the coach of the tennis team, when the coach entered he said:

Good morning, my name is Sakaki Tarou, the boy's tennis club coach- he was a tall man around twenty-five I suppose, was brown haired and seemed really serious.

Then I'll let Sakaki-coach explain you all the rules and other things about the tennis club while you two go to the courts-said the principal

Hai-Sakaki coach and I said at the same time and went out the office.

While we were walking to the courts sakaki coach said to me:

I'm a very strict man, Ryuuzaki-san, and I won't let you enter the tennis club if you don't have the same level as the regulars of the team- he said while looking at me- and I doubt it, because they are really strong, and you seem really weak, also they are a very good sportsmen and have a lot of endurance while you look really fragile, and like you don't do exercise at all.

That offended me a lot _"not because I'm small, and don't look like an athletic person I can't be good at tennis, and I have a lot of endurance too, it's just that this is the way my body is, I'm naturally small, since I was a little girl I was small for my age, but I'm still strong"_-I thought- don't worry Sakaki coach I can do it- I said while looking at him

If you say it-he said while looking like he didn't believe a word of what I said- then, I'm going to explain you how the team works….

He explained me the rules of the club and what I'll have to do if I enter in the school, like picking up balls and all, because I'm a first year after all, that was a little boring but then he began to explain something that caught my attention, he said:

The regulars of the team are:

Atobe Keigo, the captain

Oshitari Yuushi, the tensai

Akutagawa Jirou, he specializes in volleys

Shishido Ryou, he plays doubles with Ohtori

Mukahi Gakuto, he plays an acrobatic play and is boubles partner with Yuushi

Ohtori Choutarou, he plays dobles with Shishido

Kabaji Munehiro, he can copy all the movements that he sees.

Wakashi Hiyoshi, he plays tennis combined with martial arts.

He said.

"_wow they sound quite interesting, I want to play with them"_ then we keep walking until we reached the courts 5 minutes later

All the regulars gather here- He shouted, wow now he seems really intimidating.

When all of them were around us Sakaki coach said:

She is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, she'll be practicing with us today and if she enters hyotei she'll be joining the boy's tennis club-when he said that I waved at then and smiled.

WHAAAAAT-all of them shouted, and that awakened a guy that was, sleeping? Okaaay, that's strange.

Hello I hope when can play a game together- I said and bowed. Then a tall guy with black-purple hair and a mole under one eye said.

Ore-sama doesn't accept it, ore-sama doesn't want a girl that will lower the team level-He said- because she look really weak, ore-sama doesn't want her in the team

Ano, who are you?- I asked confused, because he keep referring to himself as ore-sama and saying that I can't play good tennis and all, it was confusing you know?

Ore-sama's name is Atobe Keigo, the captain of the team, little girl- He said while looking all arrogant.

In that moment I was offended, he never have seen me play and he's already saying that I'm weak, "_why all the people that sees me says that I'm weak?"_-was what I thought at that moment.

Then Atobe-san, why do you say that I'm weak if you have never sees me play before-I asked

Then another tall guy with blue hair and glasses said: because you seem small and fragil Ryuuzaki-san- he said, I opened my mouth to ask him his name but before I could do it he said- My name is Oshitari Yuushi by the way.

Then another guy now with red hair and he was not so tall like the others said: yeah, yeah, yuushi is right little girl- he said while patting my head- ah, and I'm Mukahi Gakuto.

I was about to talk when another guy, he was really tall! And he was silver haired and surprisingly he didn't see arrogant said: Oshitari-sempai, Mukahi –sempai, you two can't said that, you have never see her play before- then he turned around and bowed, then he said- my name is Ohtori Choutarou, nice to meet you.

Nice to meet you too, Ohtori-san-I said while smiling, then I turned to the others and said- Atobe-san, you'll stop saying that I'm weak if I play with you?

Ore-sama, thinks that its useless that you try playing with ore-sama, but if you can win against ore-sama then ore-sama will stop and you can become a regular member little girl- Atobe said

Okay, then its settled, where do I can change?- I asked, all of them pointed to a little building and I went there.

There I put on a pink tennis skirt, a white with pink polo shirt and my white sneakers, then I pulled out my racquet, took my IPod and went to the court again.

Lets warm up-Atobe said while entering the court, I followed him, went to my side and stared warming.

When we were finished we went to the net and Atobe swiveled his raquet, then he asked:

Rough or smooth-and I answered- smooth.

It fell smooth.

I want serve- I said. The two of us went to our respective sides and I put my earphones, but just when I was about to play the music Mukahi-san and Oshitari-san said: what are you doing? Why are you putting earphones?-and I answered- I like playing this way.- then I put a list of reproduction with the songs: la la land-Demi Lovato, Houdini-Foster the people, Paradise- Coldplay, Hotaru- Fujita Maiko, Angels- within temptation, According to you- Orianthi, Open your eyes-Snow Patrol, Thanks for the memories- Fall out boys, Smile- Avril Lavigne, Someone like you- Adele, Monster-skillet and One day too late- skillet.

The iPod started playing the songs, and while everyone was seen me like I was crazy I began to bounce the ball, then I served with an easy serve and the game began.

Atobe returned easily the ball, and with a low side spin that make it went to the right corner, I ran/danced after it and returned it adding it a high spin making it went right to the center of the other court, then he returned it with a drop shot, and because I was in the baseline I had to do dive and then while landing on one hand returned the ball and send it to the baseline, then I pushed my hand back and did a back flip and landed on my feet, then he returned the ball and it when like that for 10 minutes until I made a lob and he did this cool movement called "Hametsue no Rondo" and he made the first point.

Cool- I said- then I think it's time to begin playing serious-I said and graved my racked with my right hand, did I mention that I'm right handed and I was playing with the left? I think I didn't; ohh well, now you know it.

When I did these, all the people that were seen the match stared at me, I didn't give it importance and prepared to serve. I did my "ballerina serve" that consist in adding a spin to the ball and when it land in the opposite court it spin around the opponent's feet and then shoots upwards,( in a different direction all the time).It was ace. I repeated it and he couldn't hit it again. Then I served normally and he returned it, it keep like that until I made my "spiral shot" that when I hit it, I add a spin in the ball and the ball goes off while doing a big spiral toward you, it is difficult to return but not impossible, but it take a lot of time to be able to return it. Then that was another point, I served a normal serve again and we keep it going until I made something that I like a lot, its name is "sakura dance" I start hitting the ball to a place and began to dance like those Japanese dancers with the fans, while using the racquet as the fan I start hitting the ball faster and faster while dancing and then, if he can keep up with the speed I do an illusion of a lot of balls falling like sakura petals and the real ball land in the baseline. That was exactly what happened and again all the people stared at me like I was an alien or something. I won the first game like that.

Then when he served he did something called "tanhauser serve" and he scored me a point, then he do it again and it was an ace again, but in the third one I returned it and I did something I like to call "rainbow effect" I do it and it make an arc, it seems like it's going out but just in the end it slow a little and land in the baseline. Then he served again and we started a rally until I did my "zig zag shot" that it's when I add spin on the ball and when it land it doesn't bounce, it make a zig zag movement on the ground and then it go out of the court. Then he served again and did a point by using his "shitsui he no fugue " , he served again and I make the point by smashing it with my "rain smash" it's a smash but I make it in a difficult angle and it land 30 cm after the net and then rolls backwards. He served again and I scored because I used my "shooting star shot" that it's a return that have added extra speed making it really fast but not heavy.

After that, all I have to say is that I used a subtype of the "angel mode" that it's the acrobatic type and like that the game ended in a 4-6 with me winning. My "angel mode" have 5 subtypes, that are: agile, acrobatic, strategic, speed and force, the full "angel mode" combines all of that so it's pretty strong. In the acrobatic play that I used this time I used more back flips, and some aerial shots like making some somersaults in mid-air while returning a ball to add a special spin or something like that, oh and I won the last point by using my "frozen ball shot" it strips out the spin of the balls making it really difficult to return.

Just when the game ended, the music of my IPod also ended. While the two of us were panting heavily on the ground; Atobe because of the added spins of the ball make it unpredictable and fast and me because the acrobatic type it's really exhausting, all the people where seeing me like I just grow a second head. When we caught our breath again I went to the net and shook hands with him. Then I said:

Atobe-san, you keep thinking that I'm weak?- I asked.

No, ore-sama admits that you are a great player Ryuuzaki-san- he said- ore-sama wants to say sorry for ore-sama's insults.

When he said this, I smiled, because it can be seen a mile away that he has a big ego, and is super proud of himself and even so he can say sorry.

It's okay, atobe-san, I admit that I seem really fragile, but I'm quite strong-I said- oh! And you are a good player too, it was funny playing with you- then I smiled again.

Normal pov:

Unknown to her, when she did this, Atobe's heart skipped a bit.

"_what's this?"_- atobe thought- "_never mind, sure it's because ore-sama hates loosing"_

Sakuno's pov:

After I smiled atobe-san smirked and said

Maybe you have won this time, but the next time ore-sama is going to make you be awed by ore-sama's prowess-he said, then I smiled and said- sure, I would like to play with you again.

Then all the regulars came running into the court and surrounded me.

Wow, Ryuuzaki-san, how do you do all that? I want to know, I want to know- said the guy that was sleeping when I arrived-_" now, he seems totally different, all jumpy and hyperactive"_

Now, now Jirou- said yuushi-san- first introduce yourself

Ah- he said while scratching the back of his head- right, I'm Akutagawa Jirou, nice to meet you.

Nice to meet you too Akutagawa-san- I said smiling- I don't know, I just practiced a lot and after all that I came up with them

Ohh- he said, while looking depressed, but suddenly he became all jumpy again and said- You can also play like Gakuto- he sai while dragging Mukahi-san to where we were talking- she's equally good as you, right gakuto?

Ha, she can do it well, but I'm still better- he said arrogantly.

Then, why don't we prove it, Mukahi-san- I said while smiling- okay- he said.

OH, I know how, I know how- Akutagawa-san said- I'll say some acrobatic and you two have to do it okay?

Sure- the two of us said.

In the end I won and Mukahi-san ended sulking and complaining while Ohtori-san was trying to calm him down.

My entire visit went like that. I had a lot of fun and learned a lot of the regulars like:

Atobe-san can be really egocentric, but he is a good person.

Oshitari-san is the cool type of person, and he has a fetish for the glasses.

Kabaji-san doesn't speak much.

Akutagawa-san spends most of his time sleeping.

Mukahi-san it's really arrogant but he is also funny.

Ohtori-san is a good-hearted person.

Shishido-san never gives up.

Hiyoshi-san wants a lot the buchou position.

At the end of my visit I exchanged phone numbers with the guys and Atobe-san was kind enough to send me home in his limousine. It was strange and I fell out of place in the limo, but I didn't want to be rude so I accepted. When I arrived to the departments around 3:00 I ate with my grandma and we talk about what I did in hyotei, then around 5 I went to the main garden and read a little, the book was " pride and prejudice" by Jane Austin, and then around 7 I went again to the department, took a bath, and put on my pajamas, then I ate dinner with my grandma and before I went to sleep I checked what school did I had to visit the next day and it said that it was the Shitenjouji Gakuen, after that, I turned off the lights and went to sleep, because it was already 10:00 o'clock.

What Sakuno didn't know was that with her charisma, beauty and skills in tennis she had captured the attention of Atobe, Ohtori and Jirou, and when she left Hyotei she also left this Hyotei members feeling strange and confused of what happened to them.

Okay, I hope you liked it, I just wanted to say thanks for reading this and please review. Tell me if you guys liked it, I also accept recommendations or critics.

Ore-sama: the great me

Hai: yes

Ja ne: good bye

Now thanks for those who reviewed:

**Guest: **thanks, I'll try and keep it seem wonderful

**Seta Souji: **thanks for following my story Seta Souji-san and yeah, I have something planed for yamabuki that's why I put Sengoku there, also I think too that great minds think alike jejeje, I'll try making hints of Atosaku and Niousaku and then I'll wait for what the readers want, also thank you because you gave me a great idea with the high schoolers, I hadn't thought about it and now I have an idea of what to do in some parts with adding the highschoolers there. Bye-bye.

**Ruka-Yuuya:** thanks, I have something planed for yamabuki, that's why I put Sengoku there. I hope you keep following my story. Ja ne!

**Girl-luvs-manga:** thanks a lot for the compliment, like I said before I'll try update soon so wait for another chapter in Friday or Saturday. See you later

**Kikumarucat:** thanks for telling me, now I have written it good, I hope you liked the story and that you'll follow it.

**Me: now I'll leave kintarou-kun to say goodbye**

**Kintarou: WAAAAAA! HELLO EVERYONE**

**Me: kintarou-kun, you have to say good bye, not hello o.o'**

**Kintarou- but I want to talk to everyone a little more **

**Me: the next chapter you can talk to them**

**Kintarou: NOOOO! I want to talk to them now, now now**

**Kintarou began to jump and destroy my things while crying and saying "I want to talk to everyone" repeatedly**

**Me: u.u* Shiraishi, can you please calm him?**

**Shiraishi walk in the room**

**Shiraishi:of course kuriko-chan =)**

**Shiraishi began unwrapping his bandages**

**Shiraishi:kin-chan calm down or I'll use my arm on you**

**Kintarou: N-no, I'll calm down, see, see now I have calmed down**

**Shiraishi: okay (:**

**Me: o.o', ejejej shiraish, kintarou can you two please say goodbye?**

**Shiraishi: okay**

**Shiraishi and Kintarou: Good bye minna san!**

**Me: yeah, good bye everyone! :P**


	4. shitenhouji

**Me: hello everyone! Kuriko-chan speaking.**

**Okay, I just wanted to say sorry for not updating before, but I was busy and I didn't have any inspiration, I think that from now on it's gonna be just one chapter pear week, sorry for the , kintarou-kun, can you say the disclaimers please?**

**Kintarou: okay, but first, you promised that I could talk in this chapter right?**

**Me: -.-" Yeah, you can talk now**

**Kintarou: yey! Now I wanted to tell you all that I'M HUNGRY**

**Me: o.O and that's all that you wanted to say?**

**Kintarou: noo, I also wanted to say that for the one that gives me a lot of food I'm gonna give her or him a bear hug**

**Me: okay. But. you know, you could have asked me to give you some of the pizza that I ate today**

**Kintarou: ohh, okay, can you give me some now?**

**Me: sure**

**I walk out of the room and return with the pizza**

**Me: here, now can you say the disclaimer please?**

**Kintarou: sure (while eating the pizza) kuriko-chan do NOT own Pot, she just own this fic and some delicious pizza**

**Me: n.n okay now, on with the story**

"_Thought, reading"_

Speak or narrate

SHITENHOUJI

Awwwn-said sakuno while she sat on the bed- what time is it? - She looked to her alarm clock and saw that it was just 6 in the morning and her visit was at 10:30, she stood from her bed and took a bath, when she was out of the bathroom, she put on a white and light blue braces blouse that had some sort of a delicate zebra pattern white a thin brown belt in the waist, a black jeans and some cute white flats then she combed her hair in a side French braid. Then she grabbed her tennis bag put in it the shitenhouji papers, a white tennis dress, her white sneakers, her purple and pink racquet, 3 balls and her iPod. When she finished it was already 7, she took the "pride and prejudice" book, and went down the stairs, she went into the kitchen and since she wasn't hungry she made herself some tennis ball shaped onigiri, took a little box of orange juice, put then in her bag, left a note for her grandmother and went to the garden to read a bit before going to the shitenhouji school.

When she went out of the department, Sengoku, who also was going out of his department saw her and approached her, then he said:

Good morning sakuno-chan - he said while grinning

Good morning sengoku-san – she said while smiling at him

What are you going to do? - He said while looking the book and the bag that sakuno has with her.

Oh! I was going to read a bit before going to visit a school- she said- why are you going to visit a school sakuno-chan?- he said while looking confused- oh because I'm checking some schools to see in which I want to be- sakuno said- it's that so, hey, can I join you a little, before you go to visit the school?- Sengoku asked- sure- she said while beaming and then, the two of them headed to the garden.

Sakuno's pov:

I didn't know that Sengoku-san was so funny, he's a good company.

When we were in the garden, we talk about a lot of things, like our favorite movies, our favorite food, things we like and a lot of jokes and exchanged numbers also he said that he liked Jane Austen, so we began talking about some of her books, I feel comfortable when I'm around him, he has this Happy-go-lucky aura that it's relaxing. We did a lot of things and until I had to go, because I was already 8:30 and I had to take a train.

When I was out of the building I again put on my earphones and began to listen to random music again, I followed the instructions and arrived safely at the train.

When I was out of the train I followed the instructions again and arrived to a park that was just in front the school, since it was just 10 I decided to sit in a bench and wait, but when I sat on the bench I started to feel hungry so I took out my food and began to eat.

I was so happy eating my food that I didn't heard the rustle of some branches of the tree that was above my head, when I realized it, it was already too late, a guy around my age with red hair and yellow- brown eyes was falling on top of me and I couldn't do anything.

When the guy stood up, he offered his hand for me to stand up and I took it. When I was in my feet again he said:

Gomen, I was sleeping in the tree but I smelled something delicious and began to move- he said while grinning sheepishly- oh I'm sorry I am Tooyama Kintarou.

When I was about to say my name he looked to my bento box that was on the bench and began to droll _"he must be super hungry"_.

I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno-I said- there's no problem Tooyama-san, you didn't hurt me. Umm, want to have some of my onigiri?- I asked because he was still drooling at the sight of my food.

Can I sakuno-chan?- he said while looking at me with puppy- eyes " _in the first name basis already?" _– Sure, I have a enough for both of us- I said while sitting in the bench.

We ate and chat until I looked to my phone and saw that it was already 10:25, so I stood up and said to Tooyama-san while picking up my things:

I have to go now- I said while running toward the school- it was nice to meet you Tooyama-san

OK-he said- but just call me kintarou sakuno-chan

Ok- I said while entering the gates of shitenhouji- bye Kintarou-kun.

When I entered the school, I followed the instructions and arrived to the principal's office, just at 10:30, like in hyotei, he explained me the rules of the school, then he called the coach of the team, he entered and said:

My name is Watanabe Osamu, I'm the coach team, little girl- he said, he was tall, had brown-reddish hair, like me but clearest, and green eyes.

Hello, my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno- I said while bowing.

Then lets get going Ryuuzaki-chan- he said.

Okay- I said and the two of us headed to the tennis courts.

The walk to the tennis courts was silent, he just told me this:

The regulars are:

Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the captain

Koishikawa kenjirou, the sub-captain

Chitose Senri

Ishida Gin

Oshitari Kenya

Zaizen Hikaru

Hitoujji Yuuji

Konjiki Koharu

And there's also a first year that's training with them because he's going to be a regular when the year start.

Then he kept quiet, _"I expected him to tell me the rules of the club"_ I thought while sweat-dropped.

When we arrived to the court he called the regulars and said:

She is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, she'll be practicing with us today and maybe join us when the classes start- I smiled at them and bowed.

Then a guy with silver hair and brown eyes said: Good morning Ryuuzaki-san, my name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke- he said while smiling- sorry for being rude but, can I know why are you joining the Boys' tennis team, when there's a Girls' team?.

Because she is better that all of the girls- said Watanabe- coach when I was about to talk.

Then you're a talented girl, aren't you?- said a guy with short black hair, black eyes and glasses in a strange tone of voice- I want to see you play.

Koharu! You want to see her play more than me- said another guy, now with dark blue hair and brown eyes with the same tone of voice that the other one- you're so mean

No yuuji-kun, I love you, and I'll never leave you- he said while hugging the one with the blue hair.

I didn't know how to act so I just stared at them.

Don't mind them, by the way, the one with the glasses is Konjiki Koharu and the other is Hitouji Yuuji- said shiraishi-san.- ahh! Okay- I said while looking at him and smiling

AAHHHHH!- All of us turned to look to the one who scream and I found out that it was kintarou-kun.

What's the matter kin-chan-said shiraishi-san

It's oningiri-chan- he said while running to me and hug me.

Onigiri-chan?- asked shiraishi-san confused

Yeah! I was sleeping in the park and smelled something good from under the tree I was in, so while sleeping I started to move and I fell off the tree on top of her, then onigiri-chan offrered me some of her onigiri, and it was supper delicious!, she said that her name was Sakuno-chan, but I like calling her onigiri-chan- he said excitedly, then he turned to me and asked- why are you here onigiri-chan?

I came to see the school and to try the tennis club-I said while smiling

But this is the boys' tennis team- he said- I know- I said- that's why I'm here.

Then, you have to be super strong! To can compete against boys- he said jumping around.

Oh! I almost forgot, I need to have a match with you Ryuuzaki-san, i'll check your tennis and if it reach the level of the club you're in- said shiraishi-san while smiling

Okay!-I said also smiling- where can I change?

In the club room for now, but if you enter here you are going to go all the way to the girls' club room- said shiraishi-san while pointing to the small building that was beside the tennis courts.

I headed off to the club, and when I was in I put on my white tennis dress, my white sneakers, took my racquet and iPod and went again to the courts.

There shiraishi-san and I warmed up and he said that he'll let me serve. Then we entered the courts and I put on my earphones, again someone asked me of the earphones.

Hey, why are you putting earphones? You need to play serious with shiraishi- he said, he had black hair, green eyes and some earrings-I like playing this was, by the way, who are you?- I said

Zaizen Hikaru- he said, I smiled at him and said- Nice to meet you zaizen-san-then I put my earphones and began to bounce the ball, then I served with my "hanabi serve" that is when I add a spin to the ball and it goes off while looking like the ball had split into seven in different ways, like a firework. It was an ace, everyone stared and me and kintarou-kun began to shout-sugoi, ne, ne Kenya, I was amazing wasn't it?- and a guy with brown hair and brown eyes said- yeah, she even manage to make an ace to shiraishi- I smiled and served again, now with a normal serve to see what the captain was capable of, like I expected he returned it easily, we did a rally until I began to use my dancing play style, but then he said:

Let's start playing serious ok?- he said while smiling-ok- I answered.

Then he sudenlly began to mark point by point because of the dance that I was making, I couldn't reach the ball on time, the game was 2-0 in shiraishi's favor, and then I heard that konjiki-san was saying:

She play really well, but with shiraishi's bible tennis, she have no chance. Because while Shiraishi plays with no unnecessary movements, Ryuuzaki-chan play more artistically thus adding a lot of unnecessary movements.

"_oh!, so that's why, seems that I have to play really serious then" _I thought, just in that time, the score was already 3-0 and it was change of court, so I went to the bench where I put my tennis bag, that was beside the court and took out my earphones, I put the iPod in the bag, I also took out my wristband and ankle bands and threw them carelessly into the bench, and it make a loud THUD, Zaizen-san, that was just behind me, noticed it and said:

Hey , that sounded weird, can I see them?- he asked and I handed them to him, but just when I put them in his hands, he let them fall to the floor and looked at me with wide eyes- they're very heavy, how many pounds they are?- I thought for a while and said-about 6 or 7 pounds each- just as I said this he stared at me as if I were a mermaid- now, if you don't mind I'll be going to finish the match- I said, I turned around and went to my side of the court.

Shiraishi-san served with a potent serve and I returned it with the same strength, now I didn't dance and began to run fast and precisely hitting the ball just like he was doing, though It still seemed like I was floating on the court but without all the dance, in this way I started to win game after game and now the score was 4-3 in my favor.

Now that I was in the leading I tried to play around a little so I began to do my "sakura dance" to see if he can also return that, I started hitting the ball and began to dance, he kept up the pace and the dance started, the ball was going faster and faster with every shot and he couldn't do anything, I was having a lot of fun and the dance was beautiful, but after a little It became boring so I did the last part and the ball landed in the base line giving me the point.

After that shiraishi-san asked for a break and he began to remove his bandages, when he was done I saw that in his arm was something that looked like a gold gauntlet and it seemed very heavy, he began to remove it too and when he was done, he let it fall in the floor and it did a loud sound, when I saw this I smiled, thinking that it was going to be fun.

He returned to his court and the game began again, he hit the ball and when I tried to return it, the ball knock the racquet out of my hand, when this happened I thought "_ hee! Seems like I'm going to need to use the angel mode again"._

Shiraishi-san you are really amazing-I said while smiling playfully- to be playing with me with your arm like that all this time. It seems that I'm going to need to play really serious to be able to win- I started to walk to the bench with my things again and took out another racquet, when I did this Zaizen-san, asked if he can see my racquet a bit and I handed it to him, but when he took it, the racquet was about to fall from his hands because he didn't expect the weight.

How much this weight?- he asked and I said- around 9 or 10 pounds- when I said that shiraishi-san and all the other Shitenhouji regulars stared at me wide eyed.

I returned to the court and now playing with my right hand for the first time in all the game did my "butterfly serve" that consist in adding a spin to the ball and it does a movement like when the butterflies fly but very fast, it was an ace, then I said:

You are strong shiraishi-san, now why don't we play serious?-I asked- he then said- ahh ecstasy! This is going to be fun.

I served and started playing with my force type of angel mode, the wings appeared again and everyone went like "WHAT THE" but once again I didn't give it importance and kept playing, all the balls that we hit were really heavy and difficult to return. in the game, shiraishi-san kept doing his bible tennis but with a lot of force so I couldn't dance or I was going to miss the ball, while he was doing this I played with my force type, but I did a lot of my moves like; the ballerina serve, spiral shot, zig zag shot, rain smash, frozen ball shot and my shooting star shot, the game lasted around 1 or 2 hours, but in the end I won with the score of 6-7.

When we finished the two of use dropped to the ground, shiraishi-san was rubbing his wrist, because all the heavy balls caused him a lot of pain, and I was rubbing my arm because it went numb for all the heavy balls that I hit. Because my arms aren't muscular, rather they are skinny and with delicate appearance, they are not delicate but I have not a lot of power so I have to move in a certain way so that I can apply force in my shots and because of that, if I play with a lot of power in a large period of time it go numb.

all of the shitenhoiji regulars ran to us and began to fuss around saying things like "amazing" or "beautiful" and konjiki-san said: " aahh wonderful I want to get married with shiraishi" after that hitouji_san said: " koharu you don't love me anymore? You're so mean" and again "yuuji-kun I love you, never thing otherwise" and they hugged again, meanwhile I stared at them and sweat dropped.

That was amazing, Ne, ne, ne onigiri-chan let's play a game!- said kintarou-kun and shiraishi-san said- later kin-chan, now we need to rest a bit and I need to talk to Ryuuzaki-san

Then he turned to me and said- you really play wonderful ryuuzaki-san, you are accepted in the tennis club, we hope that you come to this school.

Thanks, you also play really well shiraishi-san- I said while smiling.

Then a tall guy that was bald and was really brawny approached me and said- my name is Ishida Gin- he handed me a ointment while saying- it's going to help you with your arm, shiraishi also have one.

I took it and said- arigatou gozaimasu ishida-san- I started to put it in my arm and it felt really well.

Ryuuzaki-chan, someone has shown you the school already-asked konjiki-san- no, I went to the principal's office and the principal explained me the rules of the school, then watanabe-san took me here.

Then we can show you around-said shiraishi-san

Thanks, I want to see the school- I said

YEY! Onigiri-chan is going to be with us some more-kintarou-kun said.

Then I change to my clothes again and went to the guys.

let's gets going already- said zaizen-san, all of use followed him and they show me the classroom of the first years, the roof, the cafeteria, the garden and then shiraishi-san led us to the greenhouse, there was all type of beautiful flowers and I went near one that was between blue and purple, it was really small but beautiful

That is a morning glory- he said- a what a beautiful name, maybe I can use some flower name to put it to a shot

I went near another and shiraishi-san said- that's a white lily- another one and he said- a magnolia- on more- gladiola- then I started to walk to the bottom and I found some really beautiful blue roses- wow! I didn't knew that japan also had blue roses, they are really difficult to find- yeah, I know, it was really difficult to find them here-said shiraishi-san.

We keep walking and the showed me all the school, like in hyotei we exchanged numbers and I went home, I had to took the train, and while I was walking to the departments I passed by a tennis courts and decided to take a look there, when I went near the courts I saw a guy with a white Fila cap, around my age, with black-greenish hair and golden eyes that was playing against to a high school student did a twist serve, it hit the high school student in the face and he ran off, the twist serve was amazing so unconsciously a said:

Wow- and he heard me so he turned around and said- mada mada dane, that was nothing- I approached him and said- hey! Can you make the twist serve again? I want to do it too

Hn- he said and did it again, I looked carefully and saw how he did it, so I tried to do it but I didn't put enough spin to the ball so it didn't curve almost anything, when he saw this he smirked and said- it isn't that easy to learn a move little girl.

Hey! We have the same height and my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, not little girl- he smirked again and said- Echizen Ryoma, you're not that bad you know but mada mada dane- he said while walking off- hmm- I pouted while looking his retracting back.

" _who does he think he is, mada mada dane, mada mada dane, but he's really good, I think I need to practice more" _I thought, then I walked to my apartment and when I arrived, it was already 2:30 and my grandma had the meal ready, I greeted her and we sat down and ate.

Then I went to my room and took out my lap top, I heard music and then took my sketch book and went to one of the flower gardens of the building, there I drew a Japanese chrysanthemum in pencil and when I looked to my phone It was already 6:50 pm so I went to the apartment again and took my violin, I went to the main garden and played Violin Concert No. 5 in A Minor "Rondo Andantino Quasi Allegretto" by Niccolo Paganini. When I finished all the people that was in the garden began to clapped and I blushed a little, so I went to the department again and having nothing to do I made a fondant white cake with black and pink dots that I learned to do in a pastry class. Just when I finished it my obaa-chan arrived to the kitchen and saw the cake and said:

Did you do it?- she asked impressed- yes! I learned how to do it in a pastry class- I said while smiling, she went near me and patted my head and said- you really are skillful, where is my clumsy granddaughter that I knew when she was little- I smiled again and said- it's still here but it only shows when I'm very nervous-she looked at me for a while and then laughed, and I giggled- it's late already, let's start eating the dinner okay?- she asked- eh? When did you do dinner- I didn't I ordered a pizza- she said while leading me to the dining room- ah! Okay, I love the pizza- we ate the pizza and watched t.v for a while when it was already 9 we went to our rooms, I took a bath and put on my pajamas, that were a white with black dots short and t-shirt, and checked the papers, but it said that I hadn't a visit tomorrow, it was till Wednesday so I decided to go to a tennis court the next day and practice a little and then go to a mall to look for new clothes, because her mother wanted to buy her something, so she sent money and an adorable white teddy bear with a pink ribbon.

After she decided this she thought _"I miss a lot my friends there, I want a lot to see mei-chan, kiyoki-chan, kazuki-kun, oyuki-chan, aoki-kun, akamaru-kun and also Kanata-sempai and kazuya-sempai, now that I thought about it they all play tennis really well, and all of them are Japanese, that's really strange, but it doesn't matter, what matter is that I miss them all,ahh! I know, I'm going to send them an e-mail" _I thought and ran to my lap top, I open it and began to write, when I was done it was already 10:30 so I went to sleep.

Normal pov:

What sakuno didn't know was that all the day, Kintarou, shiraishi and zaizen didn't stop watching her while all thinking "adorable_" "cute" "what is happening to me?" _and things like that, another one that was like that was sengoku that was thinking "_ she's so cute, I want to spend more time with her"_ but Sengoku took it to the level that he crashed into a pole…. 3 times, and also he crashed into a crystal door….. 7 times….. in the same door, and also get hit with a ball…. 10 times. While all that knew him were thinking "what the?".

Without it, all of them went happy and confused to bed while thinking about sakuno.

Kintarou dreamed that sakuno cooked for him again.

Shiraishi that the two of them were in a date in a garden.

Zaizen that he and Sakuno were in a nice coffee listening music that the two liked.

And Sengoku that they were in a date at the beach.

That's how the day ended with new feeling, good tennis matches, beautiful flowers and delicious food.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Okay, I hope you like it and like I said up there in the disclaimer I'm going to post a chapter pear 1 or 2 weeks.

gomen- sorry

onigiri- rice balls

arigatou gozaimasu- thank you

obaa-chan- grandma

mada mada dane- you still have a long way to go

**seta souji: **thanks for following my story seta souji-san, and yeah she can keep up with atobe, also I'm gonna add a little hint of sakunox high schooler but you have to wait till the next chapter to see who.

**Ruka-yuuya:** I hope you liked the chapter and yes I know, I also wanted to kick them (and I was the one who write this) for someone seeing sa-chan real abilities, yes, but I still don't know who.

**Girl-luvs-manga: **I hope you liked this chapter and I want to know your opinion about it.

**Mistress hydrangea: **thanks for the review in the second chapter and for the third chapter also thanks, I love your craziness, your reviews are wonderful thanks for follow me, also I make the ones that you said fall for her, but the hints are going to be in other chapter, the monkey king got what he deserved so don't panic about it, he even going to be with sakuno in other chapters with his "Be awed by ore-sama's prowess" and gakuto with his " I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU, did you heard me? BEAT YOU" and with a lot of crazy tennis players that going to be going out of my brain every time I'll be going crazy, and I think (if my brain cooperates) I'm going to add craziness.

**Kidanimationlove (anonymous): ** thanks, and not a lot, it just popped in my head and I began to write it.

**Guest: **I'm going to try finish this story but it might take a bit

**Guest:** thanks and I hope you liked the chapter

**Kidanimationlove (anonymous):** I hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to try release a new one each week.

**Next chapter "a day off, the arrival of loved ones"**

**Me: okay that's all. Because the next chapter is going to be a surprise, of who is going to arrive, maybe friends or maybe her parents or even a boyfriend? Maybe. The one who's going to say good bye is. TATATATAN:**

**KARUPIN**

**Karupin: mew, mew, mew mew,mew.**

**Ryoma walk in the room.**

**Ryoma: don't take my cat without asking first**

**Me: sorry, but now that you are here can you also say good bye?**

**Ryoma: just if karupin and you also say it.**

**Me: o.o? why?**

**Ryoma: because it's going to be stupid if I say it alone**

**Me: okay, then the 3 of us.**

**1, 2, 3**

**Ryoma, Karupin and kuriko-chan: good bye, mew mew mew, see you later.**

**Me: o.O'' ejejeje! Good bye everyone, see you later nya **

**Kikumaru: hey! that's my line**

**Me: where did you came from? O.O okay never mind bye-bye nya!**

**Kikumaru: HEY!**


	5. Day off

**Me: here it is another chapter, yey! .**

**Tokugawa: you know that this is your responsibility since you started the fic right?**

**Irie: he's right kuri-chan**

**Me: okay, okay. You two are a party poopers you know?**

**Tokugawa and Irie: yes, yes.**

**Me: u.u+ okay, Kanata-kun can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Irie: okay. Kuriko-chan doesn't own prince of tennis, just a brain that goes crazy from time to time.**

"_Thoughts, reading"_

Speak narrate

DAY OFF

Hmm- sakuno moved in her bed and after some minutes awoke.- ahhh- she yawned loudly, she then turned to her alarm clock and saw that it was barely 4 am, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore so she stood from her bed and went to her bathroom, took a bath and when she finished put on a white tennis polo t-shirt and a grey ruffled tennis skirt, her white sneakers and tied her hair in just one French braid at the back of her head, she grabbed her iPod, her tennis bag with her racquets and balls already there, wrote a note to let her grandma know where she is and left the house.

Sakuno's pov:

When I arrived at the street tennis courts it was barely 4:45 am so it was still very dark, luckily the lights were on, I was relived, because if they weren't I wouldn't be able to play tennis.

I left my things in the bench that was at the side of the court and warmed up, I grabbed my iPod and selected this songs: empty eyes- within temptation, the catalyst- linkin park, never surrender- skillet, comatose- skillet, falling inside the dark- skillet, think like a man-orianthi, whisper- evanescence, what you want- evanescence, what the hell- avril lavigne, smile- avril lavigne and enter sandman-metallica.

"_there, I need fast and heavy music so that I can practice really hard, it's going to fit with the mood perfectly" _I then took out my heavy tennis racquet and 6 balls.

When I was in the court I let the songs play and put two balls in my pocket, then I threw the four reminded balls to the air and served, my rally lasted around ten minutes, because I was using my left hand, it was a little difficult but after some time it became really easy, so I took the racquet with my right hand and added another ball, and after another 10 minutes I added another one, but it was really difficult to play that way, just in that moment someone entered the court and hit all the 6 balls with ease, I tried to return them all and after some struggling I could but he hit them again and at this time I could only hit five of them.

When I looked to the person that won against me I was really surprised.

Kazuya-sempai?- I said very surprised, in front of me, stood the very tall, dark blue haired and with grayish-blue eyes being that was named Tokugawa Kazuya.

Hello Sakuno- he said while looking at me- you still need to practice more, you know?.

He's right- said another voice behind me, I looked at the person that just talked and saw the not so tall, with strawberry blond hair and red eyed person named Irie Kanata.

Kanata-senpai too!- I said while smiling sweetly at them.

Hello sakuno-chan, how have you been?- he said while smiling and walking toward me.

Kazuya-sempai also walked toward me and when the two of them were in front of me I hugged them and said- I missed you two so much.

They seemed a little surprised by the gesture because I was always calm but neverless hugged me back.

Hey, now that I think about it, what are you doing here in Japan? I thought you were in England- I said when we pulled apart.

We're here because someone asked us a favor to do something here, and we all accepted so now all of us are in Japan- said Kanata-sempai and Kazuya-sempai nodded.

All of us? – I said confused- that meant that mei-chan, kiyoki-chan, kazuki-kun, oyuki-chan, aoki-kun and akamaru-kun are also here?- I asked exited.

Yes, they are- said Kazuya-sempai.

Where?- I asked wanting to see them badly.

They couldn't come, they are really busy right now, but I tell them that you want to see them- answered Kanata-sempai.

Ah! Okay- I said a little sad, but they seemed to notice so Kanata-sempai said- Say sakuno-chan, what do you think about I train you a little like we used to do?.

Really?- I said cheerfully because I missed those training with all my friends a lot.

Sure- he said smiling at me- Kazuya, want to tag along?

No, I need to go now- he said, he then said goodbye and left.

Well, how if we start now Sa-chan?- he said while walking toward the opposite side of the court that we were at, just at that moment I saw that he was carring his tennis bag with him and was clad in a tennis outfit.

Okay- I said cheerfully.

Oh, wait, it's better if you get rid of all the extra weight that you have on you, like your racquet and wrist and ankle bands- while pointing at my racquet- we're going to train really hard, because I saw that you improved a bit, now you can hit six balls, that's one more that when you left England.

Hai!- I headed to the bench and took out my wrist and ankle bands I also changed my usual racquet for my white and blue racquet that didn't had weight on, put in my bag my iPod and headed again to the court.

Okay, let's start improving the speed of your " sakura dance" okay?- he said while serving a ball.

Okay- I responded, we practiced a lot and finally I could improve the speed for almost 5% more.

That's good, now how about we try you acrobatic type, it was the one that left you really exhausted right?- he said while serving another ball.

Yes- he pushed me really hard and we ended doing a 30 minutes rally with me doing a lot of acrobatic moves- I can't do it anymore sempai- I said while panting and running to return a ball.

Yes, you can and you have to do it because I don't going to stop- he said while aiming the ball to my racquet, right there I understood that he wasn't planning to let me rest so I started to play acrobatic tennis again despite that I was really exhausted. The rally that followed lasted around another 30 minutes, but when I was doing some back flips I reached my limit and lost feet, landing on my back.

Kanata-sempai rushed toward me and helped me up, by graving me by my waist and supporting all my weight- are you okay Sakuno-chan? Sorry I didn't want to push so hard- he said with sad and preoccupied eyes.

I was blushing because we were really close but I didn't give it importance and said- don't worry sempai, this is nothing, I can still keep playing a little more- I said this and pulled away from his grasp, but when I did this my feet went numb so I started to fell, but sempai's with his fast reflexes caught me just when I was about to touch the floor.

When I opened my eyes that I closed when I slipped Kanata-semapi's lips were just millimeters away from mine, at this I blushed madly and sempai blushed a little, he helped me stood up again and carried me bridal style to the bench and took my things and despite my protest he carried me like that to my apartment too.

When we reached the house I took out my keys and opened the door, still in Kanata-sempai's arms.

When we entered he went straight to the living room and put me in a sofa, then he looked around a little and found the kitchen so he headed that way and returned with a bowl full of cereal, and said: you really need this.

I took the without comply and eat in silence, after I finished the food I smiled at sempai and said- thanks for everything sempai.

It doesn't matter, but I have to go now- he said while standing off the sofa- se you soon sa-chan.- he then headed to the door, and went outside.

When I regained my forces I headed to my room,took a bath again and put on a white shiffon dress and cute brown sandals, took a brown little bag and with the same hair style that I was using before, I took the money that my mom send me and went downstairs. There I saw that my grandma was already awake so I greeted her and said that I was going to the mall.

I headed to the mall and enter a store with really cute clothes; I bought a white shirt with an open blue sweater, a dark blue short, a pink with lace sleeveless blouse, some ruffled skirts and went out. When I was out I went to buy water and when I was drinking it I saw a girl that slipped and landed in her behind. I stood up and went toward her.

I extended my arm and said- are you okay- while looking at her worriedly.

Yes- she said while taking my hand and stood up- thanks, by the way my name is Osakada Tomoka.

Nice to meet you Osakada-san- I said while smiling at her- my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Call me tomoka, osakada-san sound so formal- she said while smiling back.- wait, did you said Ryuuzaki, are you related to Ryuuzaki Sumire?

Then you can call me Sakuno, Tomoka-chan- I said- and yes, she's my obaa-chan, how do you know her?

Because I'm going to go to Seigaku, so I went for a visit and saw her- she explained.

Ahh, ok- I replied

Anyway, What are you doing here sakuno-chan?- she asked curiously.

I'm shopping, because my mother wanted me to buy new clothes- I said.

Oh! Cool, can I help you then?- she pleaded

Of course- I said.

We went to a lot of stores and bough a lot of cute clothes and shoes, all was really fun but suddenly tomoka shouted- KYAA!.

What is it tomo-chan?- I asked worriedly at her.

There are some Seigaku tennis regulars she said pointing at some guys in a tennis shop.

He is Fuji Syusuke- she pointed at a rather beautiful man with brown hair- He is Tezuka Kunimitsu- a stoic looking man, but really I have to admit that he was really handsome- and Kikumaru Eiji- a read headed guy with blue eyes that reminded me a cute cat.

They are so cool- Tomoka said excitedly.

Oh, so they are the seigaku regulars- _" for some reason I think that they are really strong, I can't wait to play with them" _just in that moment, some tennis equipment caught my attention and I said- hey tomo-chan, do you mind if we enter the sport shop a bit, I want some stuff.

Of course not- she said excitedly and dragged me to the shop, but with all the bags that we were carrying it was really a wonder how she managed to do it.

When we entered I asked tomoka if she could take care of the bags while I went to look for what I wanted and she accepted absentmindedly as she was still was watching the regulars. They seemed to have notice her but didn't pay attention, at that moment I thought that they seemed really accustomed to it, but shrugged it off and went to look for the racquet that caught my eye.

It was a green and white tennis racquet that seemed to be the one that I was looking for because it was a brand that was really difficult to find in Japan and was my favorite, the problem was that it was in the top shelve so I couldn't reach it, The read head whose name was apparently Kikumaru Eiji saw me and approached me to help me, but I didn't saw him, and because I was already exasperated I jumped carefully putting my dress in a form that It doesn't show anything, grabbed the racquet and as to not break anything did some somersaults to evade some things that I would have knocked down if I landed bad and landed gracefully in the floor, when I landed I saw that kikumaru-san was looking my way surprised but I thought that he couldn't have seen me, so I shrugged it off and started checking the racquet.

When I was satisfied with the racquet I headed to where the wrist bands were and started to pick one, but just then it seemed that kikumaru-san snapped back to reality because he yelled- SUGOI!

I looked at him, as well as his teammates and Fuji Syusuke said- what is it Eiji?

He started to run to where I was and while doing so, he pointed at me and said- she did some cool acrobatics just now nyah!.

When he arrived to my side he said- you were so cool,how could you avoid all of the things so well?

Ano, I just adjusted my position every time I saw I was going to hit something- I said a little uncomfortable for being receiving the attention of the Seigaku regulars.

Cool! Ahh! My name is Kikumaru Eiji, what's your name?nya- he said while looking at me curiously.

My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you Kikumaru-san- I said.

He seemed really surprised when I said my name- could you be related to Ryuuzaki Sumire?

Ah, yes, she's my grandma- I said while smiling

Kawai!- he said and hugged me, at this I blushed- I didn't knew that Sumire-chan had such a cute granddaughter

Eiji, calm down, you're making Ryuuzaki-san uncomfortable- said the brown haired one- by the way my name is Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you.

Then, the stoic looking one said- Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Nice to meet you too- I said and smiled.

When they calmed down, they dispersed around the store and I went back to look for my wristbands, but just when I had picked them the door opened and entered four persons.

When the seigaku people saw who they were, the three said- Rikkaidai.

"_they also seem really strong"_ I thought while looking at the swelled dark hiared guy with green eyes, then to the white haired with a ponytail guy, after him a really beautiful guy with blue hair and a guy with black hair and stern face.

I would have loved to stay and see the exchange of the schools but I realized that it was already late, so I purchased my things, exchanged phone numbers with tomoka, bid my goodbye to the seigaku regulars and headed home with all my bags in my hands.

When I reached the departments, I went to my room, put all the new things in my closet, take dinner with obaa-chan, I played some songs in the violin for her and at 9 I went to my room put on my pajama and went to bed.

"_I'm really sleepy because I didn't sleep much yesterday, but it was a good day, I also know that my friends are in Japan and that is wonderful, ohh! I almost forgot that I have to check the papers" _I stood from my bed and went to find my papers, seeing that the school that I had to visit the next day was Seigaku I remembered the things that happened in the store and also the hug from Kikukaru-san and blushed "_it was really embarrassing_,_but… it felt good, ahh! What I'm thinking of?" _I then went to bed and slept.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

I hope you liked the chapter; I wanted to tell you guys to read my new one-shot "bubble gum"

Obaa-chan- grandma

Hai-yes

Sugoi- cool

Thanks all the people that reviewed, I like a you all a lot for support me, and sorry for not being able to respond to all the reviews, it's just that I didn't had time.

Next chapter "seigaku"


	6. author's note

Hey guys I just wanted to know if you like this fic, please tell me, REVIEW, and if you don't like it also tell me, so that I could delete this story and not waste my time and yours.

Also, remember you could ask for some pairings but now I have reduced them to this:

Atobe

Shiraishi

Kintarou

Zaizen

Sengoku

Kikumaru

Yukimura

Marui

Kirihara

Fuji

Niou

Jirou.

Ohtori

Yuushi

Gakuto

Tell me please.


	7. seigaku

**Me: sorry for the long wait, I had exams and I couldn't write anything. But now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Momoshiro: took you long enough.**

**Me: hey! **

**Momoshiro: Kuriko-chan does NOT own prince of tennis.**

"_Thoughts and read"_

Speak or narrate

**Warning: **The punctuation is a little confusing, its like this (she was flying- the clouds are purple-she said) sorry but when I began to write the fic I didn't knew how to write it so it came up like this, and it would be confusing for the ones that are reading the fic from the start to change the punctuation like that.

SEIGAKU

Sakuno's pov:

"_ahhh!, why I am going to seigaku with the boy with the Fila cap?"-_Ithought.

FLASHBACK

I woke up with the meow of a cat, I went to my window and open the curtains and saw a cute white cat, with blue eyes, I let the cat enter my room, put him (I found out that it was a he) in a chair and went to take a bath, when I went out, I put on a cute button up light pink blouse with long sleeves and white shorts, brown shoes and put my hair in a side ponytail then I took my tennis bag( that had my new racket and my training racket in it) put in it a white tennis skirt and a navy blue shirt, my sneakers, my iPod and went out of the closet.

Now, lets find your owner little cat- I said to the cat, took him in my arms ( he rubbed himself against me, ¡kawai!) and went down to the kitchen, put a note in the freezer to my grandma, took a nutritional bar and went out of the apartment, and to the street.

I looked around, asking if someone owned the cat and around a hour later, I went to the park to rest a little, while there I ate the nutritional bar and went to buy a strawberry flavored ponta, but when I was in the vending machine, the little cat jumped out of my grasp and went straight to someone that was shouting- KARUPIN, KARUPIN, COME HERE.

I went after the cat but it surprised me, when he jumped in the arms of that person.

Hey, is he your cat? - I asked him.

Yea- he said while stroking the cat. But when I caught a good glimpse of his face I was really surprised, ¡ he was that cold and arrogant guy!.

Good that you found your owner karupin-chan- I said while stroking him for the last time.

I straightened up and said- echizen-san, nice to meet you again.

He looked me and said- ah! Your that girl that was in the park the other day…. Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki it was right?

Yea, hey, do you know how to go to seigaku?- I asked him.

Yeah, follow me- he said.

He showed me the way and when we passed by what I think was his house he let karupin there.

END OF FLASHBACK

And now here I am in the front gate of seigaku with Echizen Ryoma.

When we entered the courts someone hugged Echizen-san.

O' chibi!- it was kikumaru-san.

Hey Echizen, your late you know- said another guy, with spiky black hair and violet eyes- we are supposed to wait for the granddaughter of Ryuuzaki-sensei to come.

Yea, o'chibi, we are waiting for sakuno-chan- he said still hugging to death the poor Echizen-san.

Ano, I think you should release him, he's turning blue- I said, right when I said this he looked at me, and then:

SAKUNO-CHAN NYA- he shouted and hugged me instead- "_maybe all read heads are hyperactive?"- I thought._

Can't….. breath, kikumaru-san- I said.

Sorry, sorry- he said when he released me.

Hello, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, nice to meet you- said the guy with the spiky black hair.

Nice to meet you too, I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno- I said while bowing.

Now, now, come with us Ryuuzaki-chan, we need you to meet the buchou- said momoshiro-san.

Okay- I said.

We went to where tezuka-san was and he said:

Everyone, line up- instantly all of them were in a line- now introduce yourself to Ryuuzaki.

Hello, my name is Oishi Shuichiro, nice to meet you- he had dark hair in a strange haircut and green eyes, but he seemed and acted like a, well….. Mother hen.

The name is Kaidoh Kaoru shhh- black hair with a green bandana and black eyes…. Snake dude!.

Inui Sadaharu, right handed, entering 3 year, 14 year old, shoe brand: nike, racquet brand: babolat. It's going to be a pleasure gathering your data- black hair, thick glasses that doesn't let you see his eyes… data freak!.

Nice to meet you Ryuuzaki-san my name is KAWAMURA TAKESHI, BURNIIING!- Brown hair, brown eyes…. Split personality.

It's not to be rude but, all of them had something like, well: fuji- sadist, tezuka-stoic, kikumaru- acts like a cat, inui- data freak, oishi- mother hen, Kaidoh- snake like, Kawamura- split personality, momoshiro-he seem a little bit too enthusiastic. But they seem nice, and also strong, so I don't mind.

You already know the rest of us- said Tezuka-san.

Can I ask something?- when he nodded I said- well, eto, if just the regulars are here, then why is Echizen-san also here?.

He's training with us because despite that all the tennis club was invited to this optional summer training, everyone dropped out after some practice because they couldn't handle it, and now is just us- answered Fuji-san instead.

Ahh! Ok, then, mm, where can I change?- I asked.

In the clubroom, there's no one there now- said Tezuka-san.

Ok-I said, there, I changed in my skirt and shirt, that now resemble me of the seigaku regulars uniform, put my IPod in my pocket, and went out with my bag in my shoulder.

Now, where going to train normally and when we had finished, I going to make someone play against Ryuuzaki.- said Tezuka-san "_now, that's different, generally the match is first, I think he's going to prove my stamina and endurance"._

Now, I want you all to do 50 laps around the courts and the person who end last, I'm going to make them drink my new super deluxe extra delicious inui juice- he said while holding up a bottle with a,a, a ¡musticolor drink! It's pink, no, now its purple, now grey, now, WHAT COLOR IS THAT? THAT COLOR DOESN'T EVEN EXIST, a no, now its green, and now… its BLACK and ¡OH MY GOD, A SKULL FORMED ABOVE THE BOTTLE!..

We all backed away (tezuka-san included) and I asked- wh-what's tha-t-t?

You don't want to know- all of them answered with a look of fear in their face (actually in tezuka-san was just the eyes).

Now, run- and instantly all of us began to run.

We ran with top speed and some of them even shouted- I'M O SO NOT GOING TO DRINK THAT THING.

Kikumaru-san began to speed up so he was in the lead, and because I didn't want to drink that "juice" I also speeded up and we ended being racing for the lead, but at the 48 lap the others also speeded up and we finished at the same time the laps.

Now, Echizen and ryuuzaki, to the courts- tezuka-san said.

We entered the courts, and I went straight to the bench were I put my things, and put in my bag my iPod, because I sensed that he was really strong and I needed to concentrate.

I decided to play first with my left hand to see how strong he was.

He served with his right hand, but it was a normal serve, not the twist serve that I wanted to see, so I returned the ball easily and said- hey! I want to see again your twist serve.

Hnn- he said and returned the ball. But I sensed that he was also proving me, so I hit the ball really hard and it took the racquet off his hands.

15-love- sand inui-san who was the umpire.

He served again, but this time the ball was really fast, so I couldn't return it.

15-15.

He served again and I returned it easily and we began to rally until he made another point.

15-30

He served again, this time with the twist serve, but I couldn't return it.

15-40

Again, he did the twist serve and I returned it with a spin that made it went to the right corner of the court and he didn't return it.

30-40.

Wow! She returned the twist serve and it didn't take her almost any effort-said kikumaru-san.

He served again and we made a rally again, but after 10 minutes he changed his racquet to his left hand and scored me a point.

One game to love.

I went to my bench and took off my weights, with that; the regulars were staring at me as if I had suddenly converted into a cow or something like that.

I changed my racquet to the new one that I bought yesterday and went to the court.

When I arrived I noticed that he had also took off his wrist bands and it seemed that they were also weights.

Ne, lets play seriously-he said while smirking and changed his racquet to his left hand.

Okay- I said and changed my racquet to my right hand.

I served and did a twist serve, he didn't saw it came, so he missed.

15-0

Hee, you mastered it in 2 days, your good- he said when I served again, but now it was a normal serve, we rallied and he scored a point when I lobed a ball and he did this cool movement called "cyclone smash".

15-15

I served again but now with my "ballerina serve" [1] , it landed in his feet and he began to read the movement but when the ball shot upwards it did a last spin and so he couldn't return it.

30-15

I did it again and he was about to miss the ball one more time, but he moved and returned it ¡ he returned it with just seeing it once!.- your good too-I said while retuning the ball, just then I began to dance, _'now I'm going to play serious'_- I though, we rallied until I did my "zig zag shot" [2] and scored another point.

40-15

I served normally and we began to rally I did my " sakura dance" [3] it was really cool, because he could keep up with my speed so I made it even more fast and when I did the petals effect he returned it with his "drive B", luckily I reached the ball on time when it was in the middle of the air and made my "rain smash" [4] and scored a point.

1 game to 1

I then started to play with the agile and strategic type of angel mode, _' he's good, he made me use two of the subtypes'_- I though. While I noticed that all of the regular and Echizen-san were staring at me. I (again) didn't pay attention to it and kept playing.

I decided not to shown more movements and so I just played with the angel mode while he did: twist serve, drive A, drive B, drive C, cool drive, cyclone smash, etc. the game was during a lot, we had been playing for already two hours and we were just 3-3, but when I scored another point making it 40-30 he did the "Muga no kyouchi",and did a lot of shots that were from his teammates from what I heard from their talk outside the court and mine too, the game continued for another 2 LONG HOURS and we were already 6- 5 ( in my favor) when I decided to practice a new shot that I was trying to create, I began to dance in my tiptoes and made a lot of really fast spins like a ballerina, still playing with the subtypes of the angel mode ( I don't know how, but I didn't get dizzy) to make the effect of wings grow bigger and bigger but I couldn't make them big enough and I let my guard down so he scored me a point.

15-0

I tried again, but the wings were still too short.

30-0

I began to spin in my tiptoes again, and managed to do that each of the wings tripled my size, but I couldn't made the bend enough to cover me (hide my body and head).

40-0

I did the same again bended my wings to cover me, but I didn't put the spin that I wanted in the ball, because I thought that the wings would block my sight of the opposite court, when I saw that I was wrong it was already too late.

6-6

'_I had mastered it'_-I thought when we stared the tiebreak. But I was beginning to doubt if I would win or not, because I was already at my limits. 'I_ think I'm going to have to use the muga no kyouchi in the end too, I need to improve my stamina'._

He served the ball and with the little strength I had left I began to dance in my tiptoes while spinning really fast, to make the effect of the wings bigger and bigger, when they had each tripled my size I bend them to cover me, and when he returned the ball that I had send to him before I bended my wings I made the effect as if I was opening them really fast, that caused them to be smaller and made the effect as if a lot of feathers had fallen from them and were sent flying in all directions really fast while I hit the ball adding a spin in it that made it went flying at top speed to the other side of the court but just when it passed the net it dropped and didn't bounced.*- tenshi no tsubasa- I said.

The last thing that I remember accurately was the face of the regulars that was like (sorry, but I don't know how to describe them) o.O or O.O or 0.0. (tezuka's and fuji's were just like this o.o).

After that I began to use the Muga no Kyouchi and I just remember parts of the game.

' _ah, what happened to me?'_ –I thought when I woke up in a bed in what looked like a infirmary . it seems like I said it out loud because fuji-san said- echizen and you were exhausted and fainted.

Just as he said that I stood up, and noticed that all the regulars were in the infirmary, and in the bed next to me was echizen-san who had also woke up.

Who won?-I asked excited.

Well- began kikumaru-san.

FLASHBACK (normal pov)

It was already sakuno's final point, she was making tooyama kintarou's (the most powerful shot of the new super rookie of shitenhouji gakuen, from what the rumors had been saying)super ultra great delicious daisharin yama arashi, but just when she hit the ball, she fall to the ground, her legs already worn out.

Echizen, who was running toward the ball also fell to the ground, although he was capable of returning the ball but the ball split into two, and were about to fall on either side of the court, but the two of them managed to hit the half of the ball that was about to fall in their sides but, consequently the two halfs went of the court.

END OF FLASHBACK

(back to sakuno's pov)

So… no one won-said kikumaru-san.

Sigh- there's nothing we can do, but it was a funny match, don't you think echizen-san?- I asked.

Tche, I play to win- he said, at this I stared at him in shock.

What?-he asked.

You, just play tennis to win ryoma-kun?- I asked, deciding to change my way of addressing him because it sound as if I'm referring to his dad.

'_what's with her, suddenly addressing me with my first name, oh well'-_he thought.

Yes-was his short reply.

And against who?- I asked again, '_curious'._

My oyaji- he said.

Ah! That's why you we're playing so robot-like- I said, finally understanding why he seemed like he was not having fun.

What do you mean?- ryoma-kun, kikumaru-san, momoshiro-san and oishi-san asked.

I think that o'chibi plays perfectly well- said kikumaru-san.

Exactly, he plays perfectly well, like a robot doing the commands that the main computer order him to do; perfectly and emotionless- I said.

If not, then how?- ryoma-kun said quite irritated.

I walked to my bag that they had carried to the infirmary and took out my racquet, and began to play with it in my hands while walking to the window to see the beautiful sakura trees that were outside against the sunset, shortly after, I turned around and said with a big smile- tennis is for fun!- I said while sitting in the frame of the window, I began to swing my legs, putting my racquet in my lap- I play because my parents like playing a lot, every time I saw them playing, they were laughing even when they were losing, so I asked them why and they simply said "because tennis is fun, if you play just to win it becomes boring and stressing and the magic of the game is lost". That's why I play just to have fun, because I like the magic of the game, because ryoma-kun, what are you going to do when you beat your oyaji?

(EVERYBODY'S THOUGHTS)

'_wow, she so right nya!'-_eiji.

' _heeeee, such interesting thoughts she have'-_fuji

' _shhhh, quite right' _–kaidoh

'_At least someone who's mature'-_oishi

'_You can't be more right ryuuzaki-chan, you can't'_-momoshiro

'_THAT'S SO BURNING RIGHT!'-_kawamura

'_Possibility that she had a really complex mind: 100%'-_inui

'_she had the right intentions to play, you need to learn from her echizen, ¡don´t let your guard down!'- tezuka (le duh, he said "don't let your guard down")_

'_what am I going to do when I beat oyaji?!'- echizen_

But despite those rational thoughts the fact that she looked like and angel with the sunset in her back and that she smiling so beautifully didn't go unnoticed, well at least for the ones that were interested with her(yes, she had already drawn the attention of some of them with her beautiful tennis and her calm, kind, honest and rational ways) the ones that were not, just thought that she seemed beautiful.

(Back with sakuno's pov)

I stood from the frame of the window and went to put away my racquet, but when I was about to close my bag again my phone rang, I answered it and it was kazuya-sempai, so I said- hello, kazuya-sempai- I continued to talk to him when inui-san said.

Now that I remember, the two of you have to drink my inui juice because no one won- and while ryoma-kun did a face, I had temporary forgotten that it was that awful drink so I said to kazuya-sempai- wait a minute kazuka-sempai, I have to take a punishment because I tied in tennis- he said okay while I was extending my hand to receive the drink, but just when I drank it I remembered what it was.

I drank all of the drink while wanting to puke, but I said to me "bear with it" and continued to talk to kazuya-sempai but just when I had started to talk I felt the taste of it burning in my throat and suddenly all went black.

( normal pov)

Sakuno fell backwards but eiji, with his fast reflex caught her in time, and carried her bridal style to the bed, he then noticed that the one who she was talking with was calling her name, so she picked the phone up and said- hello, who's this?.

Who's talking, where is sakuno?-said the other voice, who eiji found to be from a male and he felt a little annoyed.

I'm kikumaru eiji, sakuno-chan fainted due to the horrible drink that inui made her drink nya!- said eiji.

I'm tokugawa kazuya, where is she?- the male asked again

We're in seigaku-said eiji, confused as to why he wanted to know.

Take care of her for a while- and with that the male ended the call.

After some wait, tokugawa arrived to seigaku and went directly to the infirmary.

Picked her up bridal style and took her bag and just saying-I'm tokugawa kazuya, sakuno's friend, I'll be tacking her to her house, good bye- and with that he left.

The regulars decided to follow him just to make sure that sakuno was safe (kawamura carried echizen seemingly dead body in his shoulder) and when they saw that tokugawa greeted ryuuzaki-sensei and passed sakuno's body to her they left.

Sumire did quite a ruckus over her granddaughter when she saw kazuya and asked what had happened to her, but when he said that it was due to something he heard was called inui juice, shuddered and took sakuno in her arms, thanked kazuya and went inside.

Inside, she put sakuno in her room and closed the door.

Just like that, sakuno's day ended; with she being left half dead (ryoma too) sumire thinking of how scary inui juice was, kikumaru thinking that sakuno was really cute, tezuka with an eye twitch because he thought that tokugawa was disrespectful (actually, he was just jealous but he wouldn't admit it) and fuji thinking of medieval ways of torturing people(in this case tokugawa) and inui in his lab trying to improve even more his juice while laughing maniacally.

But a fact that everyone forgot was that no one checked if sakuno had to go to another school the next day.

So, lets see in the next chapter what's going to happen to sakuno for not checking the her schedule

Next chapter's going to be a surprise.

**There, finished, I hope you liked the chapter, if not please tell me and if you had some tips to make my fic better, please tell me, also can someone tell me what's a beta reader, I had a slight idea but I'm not sure, and I wanted to know if it would be good for me to had one to be checking this story.**

Buchou: captain

[1] ballerina serve : consist in adding a spin to the ball and when it land in the opposite court it spin around the opponent's feet and then shoots upwards,( in a different direction all the time).

[2] zig zag shot: when she adds spin on the ball and when it land it doesn't bounce, it makes a zig zag movement on the ground and then it go out of the court.

[3] sakura dance: she start hitting the ball to a place and began to dance like those Japanese dancers with the fans, while using the racquet as the fan she start hitting the ball faster and faster while dancing and then, if the opponent can keep up with the speed she do an illusion of a lot of balls falling like sakura petals and the real ball land in the baseline.

[4] Rain smash: a smash but made in a difficult angle and it land 30 cm after the net and then rolls backwards.

Muga no kyouchi: state of self-actualization

*the effect in the ball it's actually one of her movements, but she hadn't show it yet. But I promise that I'm going to show the name of the movement in another chapter.

Tenshi no tsubasa: angel wings

super ultra great delicious daisharin yama arashi: super ultra great delicious mountain storm

Oyaji: old man

**Now, thanks to:**

**Jaz-147: **sorry, but I didn't want to do a ryosaku when there are already a lot of them, and thanks, I'm going to take your request in consideration.

**Girl-luvs-manga: **I'm going to consider all the request for the pairing and later decide, THANKS FOR READING MY FIC!

**Ruka-yuuya:** yeah, I think all of the girls in the world that know pot want to be in her place, I hope you liked the chapter! I hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to consider your pairings.

**Mangareader54: **thanks, and yeah, I'm going to continue with this fic so don't worry, and I'm going to see what I made ryoma to sakuno because if I add him to be something big to sakuno I can add more plot to the story, thanks for reviewing

**Guest:** here, I hope you liked it

**Guest: **I hope you liked the chapter, I'm going to consider your requests and also if I add sanada or not, thanks for reviewing :D

**Kikumarucat:** okay, I'll consider them for the pairing but I can't change the punctuation now, because it would be confusing for the ones that are reading it for the first time to change for a form to another but I'll put a warning about it, thatks for telling me.

**Bluesoul18 (guest):** okay, I'll consider it.

**Guest: ** thanks for liking my fic, I hope you liked the new chapter.

**Kidanimationlove (guest): **I'm a girl u.u" well I hope you liked the chapter and kept supporting me with my fic.

**Mafuyu mia: **I'm really happy because you liked my story that much, I hope you liked the chapter and keep supporting me.

**Guest: **I'll consider it.


	8. the surprising events

**Me: hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long, but I had exams again and I started to take Japanese classes soooo I couldn't write much and also I didn't have inspiration.**

**I don't own prince of tennis, if I did I would had made Sakuno a really good player.**

"_Thoughts and read"_

Speak or narrate

**Warning: **The punctuation is a little confusing, it's like this (she was flying- the clouds are purple-she said) sorry but when I began to write the fic I didn't knew how to write it so it came up like this, and it would be confusing for the ones that are reading the fic from the start to change the punctuation like that.

THE SURPRISING EVENTS

Aahhh- yawned a sleepy Sakuno while rubbing her eyes; she then turned to her alarm clock and saw that it was already 9:45 am.

"_What happened to me? Mmmm… let's see, I was in the infirmary in seigaku middle school and then, I had to drink that inui juice and all went black, but I'm pretty sure I heard kazuya-sempai's voice and felt like I was moving, ah! I know! He carried me to my house"-_ after figuring all this out she stared at her ceiling felling pretty sure that she was forgetting something.

Shrugging it off, she looked around her room, and saw the schedule of the visits to the schools so she decided to check it.

Sakuno stood up from her bed and went to her desk, there; she stared at the paper in her hands for around a minute before screaming: I'M LATE!- tossing the paper to the desk and running to her bathroom to take a fast shower.

There, lying innocently in the desk was the soon forgotten paper that had in big bold letters:

RIKKAI DAIGAKU FUZOKU: TOUSDAY 13 (I invented the day, let's just say that is the today in this story) 12:30 PM. PLACE: KANAGAWA.

(I know that is seems like she have a lot of time but consider that she had to take a 1:30 to 2 hours train to kanagawa).

Sakuno showered really fast and when she was out she put on cute beige with black dots chiffon blouse and light brown stretch pants with a pink belt (also cute) with pink shoes, put a hair pin with a flower to put some of her curly hair away from her face, grabbed a light yellow tennis blouse and cute white shorts, put them in her tennis bag with her iPod and her tennis shoes and went out of her room; down the stairs and went out of her house forgetting to eat something because it was already 10:20 am.

=TIME SKIP=

It was already 12:15 and she had just arrived to the station.

"_Oh no! I'm really late!- _She thought while running to Rikkaidai.

She ran and ran and all was good until she was three blocks away from her destination; when she bumped into someone.

Sakuno's pov:

I was almost there in Rikkaidai when I turned in a corner and bumped a guy with black hair and striking green eyes, I fell backwards and he accidentally stepped (HARD) on my ankle.

"_it-it hurts a lot, I think it's twisted"- _I thought while staring teary-eyed at my right ankle.

Normal pov:

The guy with black hair turned to Sakuno to see if she was fine, he saw that she was holding her ankle and, feeling guilty helped her up and told her to wait a little, he then, went to a drugstore that was across the street and bought an anti-inflammatory cream and a bandage and went back to where Sakuno was.

I'm sorry- he said while passing the things that he bought to Sakuno while she smiled thankfully at him- I'm in a hurry and can't be here for long so put that on and don't force your ankle and you will be fine.

OK! Thank you for the things- Sakuno said while smiling at him to reassure him that she was fine- if you're in a hurry please go now, I wouldn't want to make you be late for whatever you need to do, and again; thank you- she said, like always; don't forgetting her manners.

Bye then- the guy said and went off running at a really fast speed.

"_That guy was really kind to buy me these things_ _but: how am I going to play tennis like this?"-_Sakuno thought distressed- _"well, it doesn't matter now; I'm just going to attend and try to play as good as I can"_.

So engrossed in her worries she was, that she didn't saw that the guy that bumped her was carrying a tennis bag with "rikkaidai" embroidered in it.

She then looked at her cellphone and saw that it was already 12:25.

"_Oh god! I have to go now if I want to arrive in time, I'll have to put the bandage when changing"_- she thought while starting to run to the school.

"_I can run, but it hurts a little every now and then, I just hope it doesn't get worse while playing"_- she thought when she arrived to the Rikkaidai gates, where a teacher was waiting to show her the way to the principal's office.

When she arrived there, she saw that the principal was a rather young man, not much more than 35, and at his side was a handsome and really beautiful guy with blue hair and matching eyes wearing a rikkai uniform and a green head band.

Nice to meet you Ryuzaki-san, I'm the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku principal- the man said- and this person here is the captain of the boy's tennis club: Yukimura Seiichi.

A pleasure to meet you, Yukimura-san, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno- she said while bowing.

Nice to meet you too Ryuzaki-chan- Yukimura said with a kind smile on his face- shall we go now?

Hai!- Sakuno answered.

Then, if you excuse us Mr. Principal we'll be going now- said Seiichi to the principal while bowing slightly.

No problem Yukimura-kun- answered the principal while smiling.

When they were out of the office, Yukimura said:

Well Ryuzaki-Chan, I'll explain to you some things of the club- he said.

And while talking to her, they went to the tennis courts.

When they arrived there, Sakuno saw that the courts were filled with persons, meaning that the entire club was practicing even though the school year hadn't started yet.

When the members of the club saw that their captain had arrived, all of them lined up and the eyes of an entering second year widened slightly in recognition of the brunette.

Everyone, she's Ryuzaki Sakuno; the girl who will be training with us today- said Yukimura with a leader-like tone of voice.

Nice to meet you- said Sakuno while bowing.

Nice to meet you too- the entire club said.

And then, the whispers started.

*_she's really cute* _

_* Yeah! But… doesn't she seems too fragile?*_

_* That's right, she's beautiful and all but she seems like well really weak*_

Silence now- Barked a guy with a cap on, and instantly all went silent.

Regulars, come here- Yukimura said and all of them gathered around Yukimura and Sakuno.

I'm going to introduce you all to Ryuzaki-chan- said the captain and started.

He's Sanada Genichirou; the fukubuchou- a guy with brown eyes and black hair with a stoic face.

Yanagi Renji- brown hair in a bob hairstyle and closed eyes.

Yagyuu Hiroshi- purple hair, silver eyes and glasses.

Niou Masaharu- silver grey hair in a rat tail and blue eyes.

Marui Bunta- bright red-pink hair and purple eyes.

Jackal Kuwahara- dark skinned and bald hairstyle

Kirihara Akaya- black hair and striking green eyes.

Nice to meet you all- Said Sakuno.

Sakuno's pov:

"_oh no! Is the guy that I bumped into; Kirihara Akaya, I hope he doesn't tell anyone about my ankle or I wouldn't be able to play"- _I thought.

YOU- shouted kirihara-san while pointing at me.

Do you know her Akaya? - asked Yanagi-san while taking a notebook out of nowhere "_is he friends with inui-san?"_

Yes I b- he was saying when I said in a rush.

While I was running here I crossed paths with him- I said smiling nervously.

Hmmm…. Ok- said Yanagi-san but he seemed like he didn't believed me.

Then kirihara-san came up to me and whispered in my ear.

Are you sure you can play like that? You're going to hurt your ankle more- he said in a low tone.

Yes, thanks for worrying kirihara-san, but I can play; it doesn't hurt that much- I whispered back.

But it still hurt doesn't it? It's just going to get worse if you force it- he retorted.

But- I was saying when someone interrupted us.

Well, Seems like the brat got himself a girlfriend- said no other than Niou Masaharu while smirking at us.

No!- Denied Kirihara- I was just talking to her- he said annoyed by his senpai's attitude.

By whispering in her ear- said the Trickster of the courts.

Before everything went even worse I said:

Anoo…. Where can I change my clothes? - While looking at Yukimura-san that was just meters away from us.

Go to the clubroom, it's right there- he said calmly while pointing toward a little building ahead of us.

Thank you- I said while smiling and jogging off.

=IN THE CLUBROOM=

There; I changed in my tennis clothes to later grab the bandage and the cream that kirihara-san had bought for me earlier and sat in a bench.

"_Well, it isn't as bad as it could have been, but I'll need to put something else on it later if I want to be able to play in the remaining school."_

I then rubbed the cream in the swollen spot, to later put the bandage firmly wrapped on it and the left ankle to make it seem like it was part of my clothes, put carefully the sneakers and grab my racquet- that doesn't have added weight, and didn't put the weight wrist bands so that I wouldn't made my ankle support even more weight- and went out of the clubroom with my bag on my shoulder.

When Yukimura-san saw that I was finished he commanded me to put my things on a nervy bench and yelled:

Everyone; 50 laps around the courts NOW!- And every one of us set off instantly because he suddenly was surrounded by a scary aura "_It's like he changed to ruler mode when he started to act like the buchou, he's scary!"_

Hey-kirihara-san called me when we were in the 23 lap.

Yes? - I asked in a calm voice.

He ran closer to me and said in a low tone:

You don't have to try and keep up with the pace of the regulars you know? you're just going to hurt yourself more- he said while looking concerned about my well-being while I thought "_is this really the demon of Rikkaidai that obaa-chan talked about once? He seems really nice to me"_

Don't worry Kirihara-san, I'm not pushing myself, I can run in this speed without any problem- I sad while smiling reassuringly at him- the problem is when I try to run at top speed.

You sure? - He asked to make sure.

Yes, but, can you please promise me something kirihara san?- I asked hopping he would agree.

Sure what is it?- asked cheerfully Kirihara.

Please promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm injured- she asked pleading with puppy dog eyes.

Eh… ok- he said when he saw her puppy dog eyes because he just couldn't resist against them.

Thanks- I said and smiled sweetly at him.

_Unbeknown to her, when she did that, kirihara blushed slightly at how cute she seemed._

Ok then- he said and ran a little ahead of me.

The order was like this:

First were the regulars with me between the slower of them, and then were all the other members with the entering freshman in the end.

When we finished running, Yukimura-san shouted:

Freshman to court E to practice swings, Juniors to court D to do resistance exercises, Seniors to court C and B to practice matches and regulars to court A to practice with the machines ( you know, the machines that shot tennis ball at high speed at you) and Ryuzaki-chan, go with the regulars too.

When everyone was settled in their respective courts, Yukimura-san came to where we were and said:

Ok everyone, this is going to be in trios:

Yagyuu, Niou and Jackal - team 1.

Marui, Akaya and Ryuzaki-chan – team 2.

And Sanada, Renji and me will be Team 3.

Marui, explain what we're going to do to Ryuzaki-chan.

He then went off to start with the activity like the team 1.

Ok Ryuzaki-chan, we are going to each have a color; this brat here- he said while pointing at kirihara-san who protested with a "hey!"- will be red, I will be yellow and you will be blue ok?

Yes- I answered.

Well, then we are going to get in position with you facing the machine and the brat and me in the sides, when the machine shots a ball with a red line, you'll have to hit it to where Akaya is, if it has a yellow line; you hit it towards me and if it has a blue line, you'll have to keep it with you, if your ball falls out of your racquet, you lose- Marui-san explained me.

And, what am I going to do to keep it in mi racquet while I hit your balls toward you two? - I asked.

You have to think that for yourself, oh! I almost forgot; when all the balls in the machine had been shot, we'll rotate and Akaya will be the one facing the machine- he explained- now let's get to our positions.

Hai- both Kirihara-san and me said.

We got in position and the machine shot a red ball that I hit towards kirihara-san then it was yellow so I hit it towards marui-san and later came another red one.

The problem came when the first blue ball had been shot, because I had to keep the ball in my racquet and when the machine shot a ball I had to hit my blue ball up in the sky and hit really fast the ball coming from the machine.

Luckily, I managed to do it, but later; the machine stared to shot really fast ending with me struggling a lot to keep with the pace, so, when the last ball was shot I was really relieved.

Later, in kirihara-san's turn was the same but he managed as well and Marui-san also struggled but it seemed like he was accustomed with the exercise more than the two of us so he did it without all the struggling.

After we finished, Yukimura-san shouted:

Ryuzaki-chan, to the court. You will have a match with me- to later grab his racquet and lead the way to the A court that was already prepared.

I entered the court and stared to stretch a little, to later go to one side of the court and started my serve at the petition of the captain.

I did my "butterfly serve" that consist in adding a spin to the ball and it does a movement like when the butterflies fly but very fast with my right hand and playing seriously because I had the feeling that Yukimura-san was a really strong player and also knowing that I couldn't afford a long game with my injured ankle.

I served and he returned my serve easily so I shot my "spiral shot" it's when I add a spin in the ball and the ball goes off while doing a big spiral toward my opponent, but he also returned it easily and to top it all he shot it toward the opposite side of my court making me run to catch the ball and I did but I injured my ankle more, so I tried to hurry the game making a lot of my movements like:

Zig zag shot, rain smash, rainbow effect, shooting star shot and frozen ball shot.

But I didn't score even a point, the match was still 0-0 and I started to get frustrated so I shot my "shooting star shot" that it's a return that have added extra speed making it really fast but not heavy, but he was not surprised at all, he even returned it like it was so easy to return that even a 5 year old could do it without effort, it was infuriating so I shot I really powerful shot called "divine command" that consist in a really heavy ball that fall just in front of my opponent and don't bounce, keeping in place like the implacable commands of God, but I suddenly started to feel weird and the ball; that was supposed to go just in front of Yukimura-san, went out of the court.

Fault- the referee said- 15-0

"_eh?"_

Heee, "Divine command" you said?-Yukimura said suddenly- do you know who you're talking with?

I'm known as the child of god, for what I heard; you're known as the tennis angel right?- he asked

I just nodded at him.

Well, let me tell you something…. an angel will never be able to win against a god- Yukimura said.

"_eh?"_

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF THE COURTS

Isn't buchou been a little too mean?-asked Jackal

Shut up and see the game, let Yukimura do what he thinks is better for the team- said Sanada.

BACK TO THE COURT

Yukimura then turned around and positioned in the baseline to wait for me to serve.

I went to my side of the court and did my "hanabi serve" that it's when I add a spin to the ball and it goes off while looking like the ball had split into seven parts, all going in different ways, like a firework, but it went out of the court again.

"_eh?"_

_30-0_

I tried to serve again but the same happened, so I started at my hands until the truth downed on me:

"_I- I can feel anything"_

_40-0_

So you already understood- said Yukimura-san icy tone- this is the power of a god.

I tried to serve again and I managed to make the ball enter court, but it was really weak so he returned it easily.

I ran to catch the ball , but I noticed that my sight was becoming blurry, and just when I returned the ball, all became black.

"_wh-what is happening to me?"_

1 game to love, Yukimura in the lead.

So you already lost your sight- I heard Yukimura-san said- why don't you give up now? you can't win, you know?

"_I want to use my tennis mode, but I can't, I just can't force my body to do it"_

I didn't pay him attention, I already knew I couldn't win, I couldn't even use my most powerful kind of playing because my body didn't respond to my commands, but I couldn't just give up and so I asked for someone to put my racquet (that I had dropped when I lost my sight) and a ball in my hand.

I heard footsteps approaching and after a little time, someone said in my ear:

You can give up now you know?- I recognized the voice as kirihara-san.

I'm not going to give up now- I said and asked him to leave the court.

Ok then if you don't want to give up, I'm not going to force you, I already put the racquet and the ball in your hands-he said and started to go away

When I heard the fence's door closing I served, and it seemed like I managed to get the ball into the court, because I heard the sound of a ball being hit by a racquet and I moved to be able to return it, I heard my racquet making contact with the ball; meaning that I had been able to hit the ball back.

I managed to keep the rally for a while but after some minutes, my worst fear began to come true:

I was starting to hear less and less with every passing second.

Until….. I lost my hearing too.

At that moment, when I lost my last sense that could keep me connected to what was happening in that court, I was really frightened.

I suddenly appeared in a white room, which seemed like an endless cage to me, without a door or a window to see what was happening outside of my cell.

What am I going to do now? - I asked to no one while sitting, already accepting my defeat.

For what you're doing right now, I think that you just going to lose your tennis match- a voice said out of nowhere.

I looked around but saw no one, but suddenly, a little silhouette started to form at the distance.

I started to run to that place and soon, came face to face with another me, I was stupefied.

Wh-who are you?- I said while backing away.

I'm your willpower- my look-alike said sweetly.

My willpower? What are you doing here? Where am I? - I asked really confused

We are in your head, and you're trapped in here because you're frightened- my willpower said.

Frightened of what? I still love tennis, but for some reason my body isn't moving as I will it to- I said.

Yes, you love tennis, and that's why I am here, to help you realize something- she said while taking my hand and leading me to somewhere.

And what's that?-I asked again.

The answer as to why you can't will your body to do as you wish- she answered.

Suddenly, the background changed and I was in a hospital room that seemed too familiar to me.

There, I stared at a younger me, in a rehabilitation room, screaming because of pain while trying to walk.

I started to feel frightened, and backed away, just to be stopped by a wall, so I just sat down and bent in a fetal position and started screaming:

Please, let's-let's get out of here PLEASE!-while crying and closing my eyes.

Being in there, reminded me of when I had a car accident 2 years ago, and went in comatose, when I woke up, I couldn't move my body, and had to take a really painful rehabilitation; at that time, I thought that my dream of becoming a professional tennis player was ruined and I was desperate, so I tried hard day and night, to will my body to move as I wished, and finally, after a lot of struggling I did it.

When I opened my eyes, I was once again in the white room.

See? That's what doesn't let you play freely- said my willpower- it's not that you're afraid of losing, it's because your body remembered when you shut off (meaning she went into a comatose state) and is feeling the same way again.

What can I do now? - I asked.

You'll have to overcome your fear- she said kindly- but it will take time.

Then who can I start?-I asked, trying hard to keep calm.

She smiled sweetly at me once again and said:

You had already made the first step, you accepted it, now, it will be just matter of time before you overcome completely your fear.

I smiled, relieved that for the good news.

And you know what? - she asked, suddenly excited about something.

What? - I asked, curious about the sudden change.

Now that you accepted your fear, your body out there, will start to react too- my willpower said- you aren't going to get control of your body thought, but it will be able to react by instinct and you will be able to understand some parts, maybe even talk a little.

What are you talking about?- I asked confused about her sudden meaningless chatter.

You'll see- she said and faded away.

When she was out of sight I felt as if something was pulling me and suddenly, my vision became black again.

= MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE SAKUNO'S HEAD =

Sakuno was just there, kneeling on the ground; with unfocused eyes and doing nothing.

Yukimura was making point after point because Sakuno was in no condition to be aware of her surrounding and dus, not being able to return the shots and the game was already: 3 games to Love.

At the same time, outside the courts the regulars were saying:

Let's stop this now, she can't even defend herself now- said a guilty looking Jackal.

Yes, this is already too much- agreed his doubles partner; Marui.

Hey look- said suddenly Kirihara while pointing at Sakuno.

Inside the courts, to their utter surprise an immobile Sakuno began to cry and sob, then she went in to fetal position and screamed: "Please, let's-let's get out of here PLEASE!"

After a moment however, she stopped crying and was still once again

What happened to her Yanagi-sempai- asked a preoccupied Akaya.

Mm, her eyes are still unfocused, so her unconscious must had remembered a traumatic event that felt like being without senses, and so, all the screaming is her reaction for that memory- said Yanagi with slight concern in his eyes (that he opened), because, come on, he's not made of steel; seeing a fragile looking girl crying like that would make everyone (yes, even Sanada and Tezuka) feel concerned.

But Yukimura, didn't pay attention to her and kept making points, the game was already 5 games to love when something really strange happened.

Sakuno stood up, graved her racquet and….

Sakuno's pov:

When I was able to see again, I was; once again in the rikkai tennis courts, but what got my attention was that my body was moving for itself and what's more, it was like I was viewing everything from the outside, like I was not in my body.

I saw my hand graving my racquet and heard a voice in my head saying "now just relax, your body will enter a state like the muga no kiochi, so you are just going to be here, seeing what's happening"

"_so this is what my willpower was referring about"_

I graved my racquet and said out loud, or well more like my body said out loud:

I still can't see, and I can't heard anything apart of voices, but now, I can feel again, and I'm going to show you what I'm capable of doing- I said the last part while my hand was pointing my racquet at Yukimura-san .

I had already seen all your power as the "child of god"- my body keep saying- so now, is my turn to show you all the power of the "tennis angel".

As my body said this, the wings started to form in my body's back, but they were really really big, meaning; that my body was playing with all the five types of the angel mode: agile, acrobatic, strategic, speed and force.

Yukimura-san served, but just when his racquet touched the ball, my body was already where the ball would land.

My body returned the ball at a really high speed so even with Yukimura's top speed he couldn't reach the ball.

Speed angel mode- my body said while Yukimura-san stared at the place where the ball landed, stupefied.

15-0

He served again and my body began a rally with him, but after some time I saw my body move intentionally to one side leaving the opposite unprotected, yukimura-san, saw this and shot the ball toward there, but my body made a spin like it was dancing and hit the ball to an unprotected side of the opposite court.

Agile angel mode- my body said again.

30-0

Yukimura, once again served, and my body ran toward the ball, got in position and shot the ball towards Yukimura.

He tried to return it but just as the ball made contact with racquet, the racquet was snatched of Yukimura-san's hand.

Force angel mode- once again my body informed.

40-0.

Yukimura-san served once again, but it this time, it was a really fast serve, so my body ran towards the ball really fast and returned the shot, and so, another rally began, until Yukimura-san shot a really high shot and my body; jumped, made a summersault in the middle of the air, and returned the ball with a strange spin because of the position that my body was in when it returned the ball, and consequently, Yukimura-san didn't return the ball.

Acrobatic angel mode- informed my body

1 game to 5.

My body served, and a rally started, but something was odd, because it seemed like my body knew exactly where to hit so that Yukimura-san had to struggle to return the ball, and suddenly, my body shot the ball to one of Yukimura-san's weak points earning me another point.

Strategic angel mode- my body informed and later said- this is what you are going to battle with right now.

As soon as my body said that, I was sucked inside it and got complete control of myself again.

We kept playing and I did a lot of moves like:

Tenshi no tsubasa, rain smash, zig zag shot, ballerina serve, hanabi serve, rainbow effect, shooting star shot, frozen ball shot and butterfly serve.

I was starting a comeback, I had just made my "waterfall effect" shot -that consist in adding a spin in the ball that make it go flying at top speed to the other side of the court but just when it pass the net it drop and doesn't bounce- when I noticed that something was wrong, when I found out what it was, I thought.

"_oh oh, I can't keep playing anymore, I had forced my ankle more than I should had, and because I didn't get breakfast, I don't have an energy left, well at least, I'm going to end my game with a beautiful move"_

I started dancing while hitting the ball and Yukimura-san was returning every ball, so I started to dance faster and faster until I stopped abruptly and ended with one foot in front of the other and bending down, like a ballerina making a reverence, and the effect of the sakura petals appeared, and I earned another point.

3 games to 6.

When I heard this I smiled and let myself rest for a while.

Normal pov:

Sakuno had just made a really beautiful move and was now in the floor making what seemed like a reverence from ballet and all the onlookers where mesmerized with her beauty.

But, just as the referee announced the score, Sakuno smiled, closed her eyes, and fell forward; almost hitting the ground if Yukimura Seiichi wouldn't had come and grabbed her just before she touched the ground.

Every regular rushed forward and started questioning:

What happened to her buchou?- Akaya

Is she fine?- Yagyuu

Did you do your move with her again buchou?- Marui.

I hadn't done anything, she fell unconscious, now make way, we have to take her to the infirmary – said Yukimura calmly but with a hint of concern in his voice.

Just as he said that, everyone made way and all the regulars went to the infirmary leaded by Yukimura.

IN THE INFIRMARY

Yukimura had just entered the infirmary when the nurse saw him and rushed to his side saying:

Oh my! What happened to her?- the nurse Kyoko asked.

We were in the middle of a tennis match when she fainted- yukimura answered shortly.

Please put her in the bed dear, I'm going to check her- said kyoko.

When Yukimura had put Sakuno in the bed Kirihara went to the front and said:

Check her right ankle please, it's injured- he said looking concerned.

Ok, now, you all need to go out so I can check her- answered Kyoko and started to remove her bandages.

When everyone was out of the infirmary the Yukimura asked.

How did you knew that Akaya?- he asked eying the junior ace suspiciously.

Well….. because I was the one that injured her- he began to explain- while I was running to arrive here in time, I bumped into her and accidently stepped on her ankle, so I bought her an anti- inflammatory cream and some bandages and said that I was sorry but that I had to go, she said that It was no problem so I continued running here. But when she appeared with you Yukimura-buchou I tried to stop her from playing, but she said that she was fine and made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone.

That explains why she was running a little strange when we were running laps- commented Yanagi.

You are going to get punished for injuring a girl Akaya- said Sanada and for the first time Akaya didn't protest because he was feeling guilty and thought that it was right for him to have a punishment.

After waiting another 10 minutes, the nurse told them that they could go inside.

What happened to her?-asked Kirihara as soon as he entered- why did she faint?

It was because she didn't eat breakfast or lunch and it seems like she hadn't eaten anything since yesterdays morning, honestly, I don't know how she endured to play a match against Yukimura-kun in this conditions- said while kyoko while looking concerned.

Marui, why don't you give her one of your cakes, she need it more than you do- asked Jackal.

Hmm… you're right, I'll be back soon- he answered and went out of the infirmary, leaving all the regulars stupefied because Marui had never given away one of his cakes willingly.

When Marui came back with a slice of chocolate cake he saw that Sakuno was already awake.

Hey Ryuzaki-chan I brought you this- he said while passing her the cake.

Thanks Marui-san- she said while accepting the cake gratefully.

She ate the cake, and when she was finished she said:

Ah! I feel so much better- while smiling sweetly at all of them making some of the regulars blush.

Then, the buchou came forward and said:

Ryuzaki-chan, I'm really sorry for all those things I said to you, but that's the way my tennis works- he said while looking really sorry.

I doesn't matter Yukimura-san, you helped me a lot when you did that- she said.

What?- Yukimura asked confused

You see, some years ago, I had a car accident, and I entered a comatose state, and when I woke up my body didn't move as I willed it to, so I had to take rehabilitation, and that is what I remembered when you did your tennis move, because I felt like that when I first woke up, I was frightened, and that is why I couldn't move, after all that happened, the Yips ( I don't know how to explain it, but if had seen the prince of tennis, you have to know that Yukimura causes Yips when he plays and that is the reason behind his tennis move that apparently leaves his opponents without senses) that you caused me helped me overcome a fear so I want to thank you for that- she explained, to later stood up, against the nurse protests and bowed in front of Yukimura while saying- Arigatou, ontoni arigatou- with a really sweet smile on her face.

When Yukimura saw this, he had to cover his face with one hand and go to the window so that she wouldn't see his blush "_I caused her a lot of pain, making her remember a really bad experience and when I try to apologize she said that it's okay and that she want to thanks me for making her remember it, because now she had overcome her fear? What a strange mind she have"_- is what he thought while hiding his face from all his teammates to not let them see his blush.

Sit down Ryuzaki-chan, you're going to injure more your ankle- said kirihara.

Ok- she said while sitting down- but please, I want you all to call me Sakuno, I prefer it that way.

At this, all the regulars answered: " ok, yes, sure, why not" or things like that.

Ah! Now that I remember, I lost my game, so I can enter Rikkaidai right?-sakuno asked looking sad.

No Sakuno-chan, you can enter because you put a really good fight, and who know what would had happened if you didn't faint- answered Yukimura smiling at her.

Really?- at this he nodded- thanks!,I like this school a lot.

Well, now I think I have to go – said Sakuno while standing up, to be gently pushed back by the nurse who said:

Ryuzaki-chan, your ankle is injured, you will be fine if you don't use it tomorrow, but now you can walk, because it's really swollen- she said while smiling apologetically.

Akaya- suddenly barked Sanada.

Hai?- asked Akaya.

Because you were the one who injured her, you have to take her home now, understand?- he said authoritatively.

Ano… I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me kirihara-san – she said trying to convince them that she was fine.

Iie, fukubuchou is right Sakuno-chan, I'll take you home, and call me Akaya ok?- he said while smiling at her.

mm.. ok- she said also smiling.

Well, I accompany you two, because I want to visit a cake shop in Tokyo- Said Marui.

Ok then let's go now- Said Akaya while picking her up bridal style, dues making Sakuno blush.

The trio went out of Rikkaidai, and to the train station, there; they bought 3 tickets for a bullet train to Tokyo and went off.

When they arrived to Tokyou, everyone where giving Akaya and Sakuno weird looks, because after all he was carrying her, and all those looks made Sakuno blush even more.

When they arrived to Sakuno's apartment, she opened the door with her keys and invited them in, when they were inside, Sakuno asked Akaya to go to a closet that was under the stairs and took out a pair of crutches from there, so she asked Akaya to put her down and he did.

Akaya-kun, Marui-kun do you want to stay a little?- asked Sakuno.

Sorry Sakuno-chan, but we need to go now- answered Marui.

Then, let me give you something to compensate you two, for making you come all the way to Tokyo- she said and went to the kitchen.

When she came back she was carrying two little plastic boxes with a slice of cake inside.

Marui and Kirihara thanked her and went out of her house.

When they were out, Sakuno went to her room, took a shower, put on some pijamas and checked her schedule.

"_good, I don't have to go to any school tomorrow, meaning that I can give a day off to my ankle"_

She thought and went to sleep because she was exhausted.

MENAWHILE, IN KANAGAWA.

-Yukimura Seiichi was laying in his bed, while thinking of what happened that day, when he suddenly remembered how beautiful Sakuno seemed when she smiled at him, he blushed again and thought "_why am I feeling this way?"_

_-_Kirihara Akaya was also laying in his bed but he was thinking that sakuno-chan was really cute _"I think that if she did her hair in twin braids, she would seem like a cute little rabbit"_

And Marui Bunta was in his kitchen with a fork in one hand and sakuno's cake in the other, with a sparkling background and tears in his eyes "_so delicious, I'm going to make Sakuno-chan marry me!" _onii-chan, what are you doing?-asked Marui's little brother from behind him, but when Marui turned around and his little brother saw the sparkling background, the tears in the eyes and they face that his big brother was making he said: you know what? Forget it, I don't want to know- said his little brother and went out of the kitchen.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and I want to thank all the ones who reviewed, please tell me If there's something that you don't like, and please REVIEW!. **

Hai: yes

Fukubuchou: vice-captain

Buchou: captain

Obaa-chan: grandma

Arigatou: thanks

Iie: no

Onii-chan: big brother


	9. Urgent!

Please read!

Hello everyone! Yes, I know , I know, I haven't updated in a long time, but it's because I lost my inspiration, I felt that something was missing in my story, so I just couldn't continue it, but now, my head cleared a little, thanks to an amazing fanfic I'm following right now:  
"Through the eyes of the prince" by JC-zala. This story really makes my story look like it's written for a 5 year old kid.

So, for the sake of the story I decided to rewrite it, I recommend that you read the new chapters because I'm rewriting them precisely to make the story more enjoyable:

-I want to show more the relationship between Sakuno and the tennis players, because I really wasn't deepening in them and I was just showing short superficial encounters and taking almost all of the chapter in describing things, to the point that I think, a lot of people got lost.

- I want to delve in Sakuno's personality, to make her sound more normal, because I think I was making her too Mary Sue. To show more of her personality and not just make her like "the oh so powerful and good in everything sakuno" but keeping her canon good personality, (the one in the manga that is, where she didn't stutter so much, and was mature and insightful), but I also want to keep the good traits I gave her along my fic, without making her sound Miss. Perfect.

- I'm going to change the format of the story, to an easier to understand.

- I'm not going to describe so meticulously the things because, like I already said, it was just really confusing. However, I'm not sure if the same would be applied to the tennis matches because some of you really liked the fact that it was so meticulously described that you could almost see it happening in your head, so please leave a review and tell me what would you prefer.

Finally, I want to listen to suggestions readers may have ( concerning the plot, like a tennis match with this person or a dinner party with that family, etc) and pairings they might be especially fond of, because sincerely I write the chapters as I got the idea, so the ending of the chapter surprise not the readers but also me, because it's not planed, so the only moment where I can insert suggestions it's before starting to write (that way I can put in the story line the event, aside from that, you can almost say that I don't control the events at all).

Oh, and before I forget, can someone please explain me how can I get a beta reader? Because I'm really just 13 and my native language is Spanish and not English.

**Please leave all comments and suggestions you may have in a review of this chapter. I'll let this up for around two weeks and after that, I'll delete the story and start to rewrite it. **

P.S: I'll let the readers vote for their favorite pairings in a poll in my profile once I found out how to do it.

P.S 2: And please be patient, this will take me some time, because I'll rewrite all the chapters, but I promise that you will see this story again, and even better that how it is right now.

Kuriko-chan.


End file.
